Dua Sisi Cinta, Dua Sisi Dirimu
by Hoshi no Akira
Summary: chap 8 update! "Selamat ulang tahun."/Kalaupun Tuhan mengambil nyawanya sekarang juga./"Will you marry me, my love?"/Dia bersumpah tetap akan bersyukur. r n r minna?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**_

_**Warning : gak sesuai EYD, gaje, typo, alur aneh, author baru yang gaje.**_

_**Don't like.. Don't read..!**_

_**Dua sisi cinta, dua sisi dirimu**_

_- jangan mengaku dirimu mencintai seseorang, apabila kau terpuruk dalam kepahitannya_.

Emerlad itu menutup, diiringi hembusan nafas yang menyiratkan kelelahan.

Sorot matanya meredup, dan jemarinya menutup buku bersampul tebal berjudul _'love: lost and find'._

"Tahu apa tulisan konyol ini tentang cinta." tutur suara dingin sang gadis berambut pink.

Sang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung itu menutup buku tebalnya dan mengambil secangkir kopi seraya memandang ribuan mutiara putih yang turun malam ini, dan entah sudah berapa kali ia membuka dan membaca tulisan yang mulai usang itu terpatri didalam buku itu. Tubuhnya masih senantiasa bersandar di sofa yang menghadap langsung kearah luar apartemen mewahnya, tak lupa dengan secangkir kopi yang menemani malam-malamnya, butiran salju masih senantiasa turun melengkapi dinginnya malam yang tak cerah ini.

Dia, sakura haruno gadis berumur 20 tahun yang mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata, wajahnya cantik, dan pribadi yang ramah. Dibalik semua keindahan itu dia mempunyai sebuah pengalaman yang cukup kelam. Dia, seorang pecandu kopi yang cukup 'akut' dan dia tidak pernah mau mempercayai tentang 'cinta'.

Menurutnya cinta itu sulit didefinisikan dengan 'logika', ya seorang mahasiswa jurusan psikologi yang terkenal akan pemikiraannya yang serius ini membuat teman seangkatannya bingung sendiri. Dia lebih suka membaca buku yang tebalnya sanggup membuat orang 'terbelalak' daripada membicarakan seorang 'kekasih' hati.

Konohagakure- atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil 'konoha', kota maju yang berada dipinggiran tokyo dengan segala keindahannya. Kerimbunan dan kententramannya yang sanggup membuat siapapun betah untuk memanjakan dirinya dikota yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Tetapi, ketika sang raja siang digantikan oleh penguasa malam, sang kota -konoha- berubah wajah menjadi kota penuh kemewahan, yang haus akan sentuhan malam, terlebih lagi dimusim sedingin ini, cinta bagaikan barang obralan ditengah-tengah salju putih tak berdosa yang turun membuat suasana di tempat-tempat tertentu menjadi 'panas'.

Tangan gadis itu kembali terulur untuk mengambil buku dengan sampul yang sudah cukup tua itu, membuka halaman demi halaman, mata emerladnya menatap dingin buku yang sedang dibacanya.

_Bagian 1._

_Definisi cinta:_

_Cinta adalah sebuah kata mungil yang dapat membuat seseorang merasa nyaman, tentram, dan juga-sakit._

_Cinta memang membuat siapapun buta akan pesonanya, menarik lembut setiap insan dalam jeratnya._

_Cinta merengkuh semua perbedaan.. Melebur menjadi satu dalam harmoni ketentraman._

Mata indah itu seakan tak mau berhenti membaca setiap kata demi kata yang tertera dibagian pembuka buku itu, terlalu banyak definisi.. Terlalu banyak kata-kata munafik dalam setiap kata-kata yang tertoreh dibuku usang itu. Buku itu - buku peninggalan almarhumah ibunda tercinta - yukorin haruno, sosok yang begitu berarti dihidupnya.

Dan kenangan pedih itu terputar kembali di dalam benaknya, menembus dinding keras yang sudah lama dibangunnya.

...-...-...-...

Dia, belum bisa melupakan saat ayah yang dia banggakan meninggalkan ibunya dalam keadaan hampir mati, rambut merah muda sang ibu lusuh awut-awutan mata rubynya redup wajahnya sedikit memar akibat pukulan ayah yang bejat itu. Tapi tak dapat dilupakan mata seindah emerlad itu adalah warisan dari ayahandanya, ayah yang meninggalkannya disaat umurnya 3 tahun. Dan kalian tahu.? Dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang bunda saat menjelang kematiannya.. Di saat sakura berumur 13 tahun.

"Sakura, kaa-san titip buku ini ya.. Kau harus mengerti bagaimana perasaan mencintai seseorang." suara serak itu membuat hati sakura belia sedih, takut, tak mau mengingat kejadian 10 tahun lalu.

"Kaa-san..." gadis itu merengkuh tubuh sang bunda dengan badan yang sedikit gemetar, takut menyaksikan ini.

"Jadilah kuat sakura, kau percaya ? Cinta akan membuatmu lebih kuat. Seperti cinta Kaa-san kepadamu, yang membuat kaa-san kuat seperti sekarang."

Di detik akhir hidupnya, dia masih membicarakan apa arti 'cinta' itu kepada sang gadis. Sampai waktunya...

"I love you sakura, good bye." sepatah kata asing dari sang bunda serasa ribuan jarum yang menusuk hatinya, membiarkan luka yang tertutup sekian lama terbuka kembali.

Musim itu, musim dingin yang sangat memilukan bagi sakura.

Ribuan mutiara dari sang kami-sama menyentuh permukaan batu nisan tanda tempat peristirahatan yang sangat memilukan bagi sakura. Dia, ingin pergi dari kota ini...

"Kaa-san, aku benci dengan cinta. Aku benci cinta yang telah membuat kaa-san menderita seperti ini. Kaa-san aku..."

Dan butiran bening dari iris emerlad itu turun membasahi pipi sang gadis yang memegang erat buku peninggalan sang bunda tercinta. Menangis dalam diam, melangkah pergi, ke tempat yang lebih tenang.

-...-...-

Cukup, dia tidak tahan lagi membicarakan tentang 'cinta'. Hanya membuka luka lama, hanya akan menghancurkan dinding baja yang merupakan tameng dari segala kekerasan hidup yang dideritanya.

...-...-...-...

Pagi ini sakura sudah siap dengan jadwal kuliah nya, yah jamnya akan dimulai 2 jam lagi dan dia harus sudah berada di kelasnya pagi ini.

Ketika si gadis dengan terburu-buru keluar dari lobby apartemen tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya, jika saja tangan si 'tertabarak' tidak menangkap tubuh mungilnya. Mungkin saja dia sudah jatuh mencium lantai keramik, hei bibirnya masih perawan loh.

"Ah, maaf anda tidak apa-apa ?" suara barintone yang mempertegas bahwa dia adalah laki-laki mebuat sakura terhenyak dan sadar.

"Ah, maaf saya tidak sengaja. Maaf saya buru-buru." dan ketika emerlad itu mendongak, menatap iris mata serupa dengan batu obsidian. Onyx itu tajam, tapi lembut menatap sakura membuat sakura sejenak terpaku.

"Oh, iya silahkan." dan bibir tipis itu tersenyum menjulurkan tangan canggung kepada sakura.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." ucap sakura ramah, kepribadian sakura yang lainnya.

"Oh, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Doozo yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku nee Uchiha-san." dan bibir terpoles lipp gloss natural itu tersenyum manis.

"Ah Uchiha-san maaf aku buru-buru." tutur sakura seraya ke arah pintu keluar.

"See you later haruno-san." ujar sasuke pelan dan berwibwa.

"Ya..!" kaki jenjang itu melanngkah menuju keluar apartemennya.

"Ohayo haruno-san."

"Ohayo sakura-chan."

Itulah sapaan-sapaan untuk sakura di pagi ini, ya apalagi yang membuat gadis berwajah polos ini disegani oleh orang sekitar jika bukan sikapnya yang ramah dan suka membantu orang sekitar? Sayangnya itu bukan sifatnya yang sebenarnya, hanya tameng kehidupan untuk menutupi cacat hatinya.

- skip time-

Konoha gakuen..

Disini, universitas dimana semua orang mengelu-elukannya. Universitas yang menampung ratusan orang yang mempunyai bakat dan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, dan suasana di gedung ini sangat tentram, ditambah dengan sisa-sisa salju yang menumpuk di beberapa bagian pohon dan gedung. Seperti istana salju mungkin.? Haha konyol.

Disinilah haruno sakura berada, di universitas jurusan psikologi. Gadis dengan wajah polosnya dengan IQ diatas rata-rata.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dimana jam kuliahnya akan dimulai satu jam lagi, ketika memasuki kelasnya terlihat seorang sahabatnya yang sedang membuka buku melambaikan tangannya kepada sakura.

"Sakura..!" sapa gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang blondenya kepada sakura.

"Ohayo ino-chan." balas sakura tenang.

"Hei.. Hei.. Kau tidur kemalaman lagi ya.?" tanya ino kepada sakura. Ya, setelah lima tahun terakhir sakura berada di konoha, ino lah yang selalu menemaninya disaat sedih dan senang. Hanya ino yang tahu 'sisi' lain dari seorang sakura haruno.

Sakura merapatkan syal biru muda yang dipakainya hari ini, dan tangannya kembali mengeluarkan 'buku' usang dari sang bunda.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ino tadi, menurut sakura pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dijawab, karena tiap pagi ino selalu menanyakan itu.

"Ya ampun sakura, kamu masih membawanya.?" tanya ino.

"Aku masih belum mengerti dengan kata-kata yang ada dibuku ini." kata sakura dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, dan itu membuat ino kembali teringat dengan sakura yang lima tahun lalu ditemuinya.

"Bagian mana yang membuat kamu begitu penasaran.?" tanya ino agak heran, bagaimana tidak sudah selama itu sakura membaca, tetapi sampai sekarang dia belum mengerti juga kata-kata yang tertera di kertas tua itu.

"Semua. Terutama bagian ini." tunjuk sakura ke arah tulisan di kertas lusuh itu.

_Cinta memiliki sisi yang saling bertolak belakang,_

_Sisi kebahagiaan yang dapat menuntun kita kedalam sesuatu yang indah sampai_

_Sisi cinta yang tidak bisa memiliki, sisi yang termasuk dalam cinta!_

_Cinta adalah pengorbanan, itulah cinta yang dilakukan seseorang untuk cinta sejatinya._

"Kenapa harus ada sisi yang begitu menyakitkan ? Kenapa kadang semua tidak adil ?" tutur sakura dengan dingin, ino yang mendengarkan hanya mampu diam. Percuma membicarakannya dengannya, toh dia yang terluka akibat masa lalu dan cinta dari sang bunda tidak akan mendengarkan tanggapan-tanggapan yang menurutnya 'konyol'.

Dia, yang memiliki dua sisi dalam dirinya. Orang yang susah untuk ditebak, sulit untuk dimengerti. Tapi ino selalu tahu, dia yakin suatu saat nanti sakura bisa menemukan arti cinta itu sendiri. Ino yakin, pesan sang bunda sakura adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

"Hm, aku yakin nanti kamu akan tahu." ya, kata-kata itu lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali sakura mendengarnya, dia yakin ino dapat mejawabnya dengan sangat tepat apalagi dirinya yang terkenal akan kemampuan berbicaranya di depan umum, tetapi kenapa setiap ia bertanya selalu dijawab dengan kata-kata menyebalkan seperti itu?

"Kau menyebalkan." tutur sakura setengah ngambek.

"Eh, kamu tahu gak katanya hari ini ada dosen baru, masih muda lagi!" tutur ino bersemangat berusaha mengelak, tetapi hanya ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas panjang oleh sakura.

"Iya iya deh."

"Ayolah sakura-chan, siapa tahu dosen baru kita tampan..!" ujar ino dengan wajah yang memohon.

"Hentikan, wajahmu sangat menjijikan ino." ujar sakura sarkastik, tentu saja ditanggapi dengan biasa oleh ino.

Tapi terbesit sesosok pemuda tampan yang tadi pagi ditemuinya. Sosok laki-laki sempurna. Yah, sangat sempurna.

'Apa yang kau fikirkan tentang sasuke..! Sadarlah sakura.." inner sakura menolak

Dan beberapa saat kemudian kelas menjadi hening diiringi seseorang yang memasuki ruang kelas itu.

Dosen sangar.? Oh tidak bukan itu.

Adakah quis mendadak.? Bukan, bukan itu.

Tetapi sesosok malaikat tampan, dengan wibawanya yang memasuki kelas dengan sejuta pesonanya, bukan maksudnya tebar pesona tetapi aura kelam dan tenang dipancarkan oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut emo berwarna deepblue itu. Mata onyx nya tajam memandang lurus kedepan. Dan seketika itu juga, sakura haruno diam terpaku melihat sosok yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Perkenalkan saya dosen baru kalian." suara barintone itu membuat sakura menatap lurus kedepan menatap onyx itu, entah terlalu percaya diri atau tidak, sakura merasa obsidian itu menatap lurus kearahnya membuat wajahnya yang dingin memanas, hei apa ini?

"Saya... Sasuke Uchiha." dan perkenalan singkat itu sanggup membuat hati sakura sesak dengan berbagai macam perasaan aneh.

"Dia..." bisik sakura pelan, yang ada di fikirannya sekarang penuh dengan seseorang yang sedang berdiri dengan tegap beberapa meter didepannya. Pertanyaan tentang sosok hangat didepannya sosok yang baru saja ditemuinya kurang dari tiga jam yang lalu.

T..b...c...

_**Maaf ya gaje begini..! Maaf ya kalo ada typo, saya masih baru sih disini..**_

_**Mohon bantuannya para senpai ya..! Ini fict gaje kedua kira..**_

_**teruskan or delete.?**_

_**Apakah genrenya sesuai?**_

_**Mind to r n r..?**_

_**Saran selalu diterima..**_

_**Flame.? Saya rasa ga usah.. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello hello, akhirnya saya update juga.. (walau masih agak canggung)_

_Hebathebat, update secepat ini..! X(_

_Terimakasih untuk para senpai dan yang lain yang sudah memberi koreksi pada fict ini ya.._

_Semoga di chapie ini kesalahan sedikit banyak bisa saya perbaiki. Saya juga masih belajar..Yosh..!_

_Dan untuk permasalahan tentang perguruan tinggi atau semacamnya, maaf kalau salah.. Saya tidak terlalu mengerti akan hal itu karena saya sendiri masih kelas 2 smp (gak nanya)._

_Jikalau ada senpai-senpai yang berminat membantu saya ( rugiiii )._

_Saya akan sangat berterimakasih... :)_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : ooc, gak sesuai EYD, alur aneh, typo, maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan.**_

_**Happy reading, don't like don't read..!**_

_**Dua Sisi Cinta, Dua Sisi dirimu**_

_**Chap 2.**_

"Ra, Sakura!" panggil Ino sedikit sebal kepada sahabatnya ini, bagaimana tidak sejak tadi Ino bercerita, Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Ada apa sih?" akhirnya Sakura merespon dengan malas.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sejak tadi kamu itu mikirin apa sih? Serius amat!" kata Ino dengan wajah sebal, buku yang sejak tadi dipangkunya ditutup dengan sedikit kasar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Sakura berbohong, dengan melihat raut wajahnya sajapun Ino akan langsung tahu bahwa Sakura berbohong.

"Kalau mau berbohong berlatihlah lebih sering," tutur Ino sambil membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan di atas mejanya.

"Ah, Ino aku pulang duluan ya," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"Yasudah, hati-hati di jalan ya!" seru Ino dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tch, tenang saja," jawab Sakura sedikit sebal karena dianggap anak kecil, tetapi tetap saja menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

Dan ketika tubuh mungil itu menghilang dibalik pintu kelas, Ino hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dia sudah dewasa," ujar Ino pelan, menatap kepergian sahabat kecilnya itu.

-...-...-...-

Di dalam mobil sedan berwarna hitamnya, Sakura menatap kosong jalan raya yang sedang lenggang tersebut. Tak disengaja ekor matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan disebuah papan kayu yang didesain seapik mungkin.

Alis matanya terangkat sebelah, menimang akan tujuan selanjutnya.

"Hm, Cofee Cafè sepertinya menarik," tutur Sakura seraya membelokan stir mobilnya kearah kanan.

...

Bangunan itu tidak terlalu besar, ukurannya minimalis tetapi terkesan klasik.

Dengan papan nama toko bertuliskan 'Cofee Cafè' yang dibuat klasik dan tidak terlalu girly.

Ketika Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Cafè tersebut, pintunya akan terbuka otomatis dengan suara 'Welcome' yang lembut. Interior didalamnya tidak terlalu mewah, hanya saja terdapat banyak lukisan antik yang membuat tempat ini nyaman. Aroma citrus juga menguar disetiap penjurunya, aroma yang sangat memabukan terlebih lagi dimusim sedingin ini.

Dan langkah Sakura berhenti bangku yang terletak dipojokan jendela. Kursi untuk dua orang yang menghadap jalanan dan ketika sore hari sunset mungkin akan sangat indah dilihat dari sini, romantis bukan? Ketika Sakura baru saja duduk, ia menangkap sesosok gadis dengan paras yang anggun sedang duduk di bangku paling ujung cukup jauh dari jarak bangkunya sedang menikmati secangkir kopi atau entahlah Sakura tidak tahu, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna indingo tergerai halus, warna iris matanya violet, dengan wajah lugu yang merupakan idaman setiap kaum adam, dan tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata seindah kepingan bulan itu terbingkai oleh kacamata yang mempermanis penampilannya, dan bibir itu melontarkan senyuman manis untuk Sakura, sebelum dirinya beranjak pergi keluar dari cafè tersebut.

"Selamat siang nona," sapa seorang lelaki tampan yang pastinya merupakan seorang pelayan di cafè ini, ya cukup untuk membuyarkan 'aktifitas' mengaggumi sosok kaum hawa yang sudah pergi diseberang sana.

"Siang," jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya yang hangat, membalas onyx yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar suara lembut lelaki tadi, kalau dilihat dengan baik wajahnya mirip seseorang -Sasuke. Baiklah mungkin dia sudah gila dengan memikirkan sosok dosen barunya tersebut.

"Hm, saya pesan cappuccinonya satu," tutur suara lembut gadis beriris mata emerlad ini.

"Hanya itu baiklah, cafè kami sedang mengadakan promo cake chocolate gratis apakah anda ingin mencobanya?" ujar pelayan tampan tadi seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak terima-"

"Aku pesan dua dan black cofe nya satu ya," dan tiba-tiba suara barintone tersebut menyela perkataan Sakura.

Dia, Sasuke Uchiha sosok yang baru dibayangkannya tadi duduk tepat didepannya dengan menggunakan blazer hitam dan kaos hitam ketat dipadu oleh celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam. Penampilannya seperti habis dari pemakaman saja.

"Baiklah, saya ulang ya pesanannya. Satu hot cappuccino, satu black cofee, dan dua cake chocolate," ujar pelayan tadi mengecek pesanan kedua pasangan(?) tersebut.

"Ya," ujar Sasuke singkat.

Dan seketika itu juga sang pelayan dengan nametag bertuliskan 'Sai' itu pergi dengan pesanan mereka.

"Hei, apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?" tanya Sakura aneh melihat penampilan Sasuke yang bertolak belakang ketika ia menjadi dosen di jam kuliahnya beberapa jam lalu.

"Ada yang salah Haruno-san?"

"Tidak, tapi kenapa seenaknya sensei duduk disitu dan memesan makanan?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Apakah aku terlihat setua itu Haruno-san? Umurku ini masih 24 tahun, panggil Sasuke saja," kata Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya. Dia benar-benar salah satu manusia jenius, menjadi dosen diumur semuda itu, kekayaan diatas standar, wajah yang menyerupai malaikat. Hey, kau anak manusia yang beruntung- ralat sangat beruntung.

"Tidak terlalu, terserah kamu sajalah," respon Sakura cuek, dan tangan mungil itu kembali mengeluarkan 'buku' kesayangannya.

Mata indah itu membaca kata demi kata yang tertoreh dibuku itu. Meresapi makna yang entah dimengerti olehnya atau tidak.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan orang yang banyak bicara, dia menyukai keheningan, terlebih lagi dia membenci gadis yang banyak berceloteh tentang hal yang tidak penting. Tetapi, berlama-lama diam didepan gadis mungil itu membuat dirinya merasa tak nyaman.

"Apa yang kau baca itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar.

Jika di fict ini tidak diberi tanda baca mungkin akan terdengar seperti perkataan biasa, ya sangat datar.

"Kau tertarik?" tanya Sakura kembali menatap batu obsidian kelam itu.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya," tutur Sasuke pelan.

"Ini," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan buku tua bersampul usang itu.

"Hn?" gumaman singkat Sasuke melihat buku yang sepertinya 'tua' tersebut. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat judul dari buku tersebut.

"Love: Lost and Find, huh?" baca Sasuke terhadap tulisan yang bergaya kuno tersebut.

"Kau suka membaca yang seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi, pandangan onyx itu terlihat berbeda. Apakah hanya perasaan saja?

"Aku bahkan tidak mempercayai satupun kata yang terdapat didalamnya," jawab Sakura cuek.

"Menurutmu apa arti cinta itu sendiri," tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak mengerti, memuakkan rasanya mendengar kata-kata itu."

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu? Apakah kamu tidak pernah merasakannya?" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. Oke, menurutnya ini sangat bukan dirinya. Berbicara sepanjang itu didepan seorang gadis yang baru saja menabrakmu tadi pagi? Ayolah Sasuke!

"Berhentilah berbicara tentang cinta, aku... Aku muak mendengarnya," ujar Sakura dingin, matanya menatap kosong buku tua itu. Seketika keduanya hanyut dalam keheningan, enggan bertanya lebih jauh.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian.

"Maaf menunggu ini pesanan anda," ujar suara barintone yang sesaat lalu didengar oleh kedua orang itu. Tangan rampingnya meletakkan pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura dan tak lupa mengucapkan 'silahkan dinikmati, terimakasih' ya khas pelayan cafè sebelum dirinya beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sesaat suasana di cafè itu tenang, tidak ada obrolan diantara keduanya, suasana klasik dengan musik jazz yang samar mengalun, mungkin Sakura akan lebih sering datang kemari.

"Hum, kau suka makanan manis Sasuke?" tanya akura polos.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke padat dan jelas, baiklah kau kembali kesosok aslimu Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memakan cake itu dengan lahap? Sangat banyak krim chocolate nya bukan?" tanya Sakura.

Ya, cake itu bertaburkan potongan cokelat, dan jika diiris maka saus cokelatnya akan meleleh, sangat tidak sesuai dengan Sasuke yang membenci makanan manis bukan?

"Coba dulu baru bicara," jawab Sasuke datar.

Ya daritadi Sakura hanya meminum cappuccinonya tanpa menyentuh 'cake' chocolate itu.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura. Kemudian tangan mungilnya mengambil sepotong kecil cake dengan sendok alumunium itu, tak ayal saus cokelat didalamnya meluber keluar.

"Manis!" komentar Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat tersiksa, Sakura memang suka makanan manis tetapi cake ini terlalu manis fikirnya.

Sasuke hanya ambil sikap cuek, menunggu reaksi berikutnya yang akan dilontarkan gadis dengan rambut bubble gum panjangnya itu.

"Pa-hit ?" ucap Sakura bingung, rasa manis yang menyerang lidah Sakura tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rasa pahit seperti kopi.

"Itulah cinta," sepatah kata dari Sasuke membuat Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" emerlad itu memandang sang onyx dengan tatapan lurus, jujur baru pertama kali baginya bertemu seorang pria yang membicarakan tentang cinta dihadapan dirinya. Ya, siapa juga yang mau membicarakan hal itu dengan seorang mahasiswa yang terkenal akan keseriusannya dalam berfikir dan memberikan tanggapan yang serius tentang hal konyol bertemakan cinta? Cari mati.

"Ah, aku permisi dulu. Sampai berjumpa Haruno-san," ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri dan membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa Haruno-san?" tanya Sasuke lagi, langkahnya terhenti untuk memandang emerlad itu.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke memandang Sakura heran, seolah mengerti pandangan itu Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya yang menggantung.

"Panggil aku Sakura!" dan kata-kata itu disambut oleh senyuman tipis dari Sasuke. Oh Sakura apakah tameng bajamu retak oleh pemuda tampan ini?

"Baiklah- Sakura," ujar Sasuke yang mampu membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil.

- skip time -

At Sakura's Apartement.

Dia, sedang menikmati ribuan mutiara putih dari sang Kami-sama, dia yang sedang meresapi kopi hitamnya yang mengalir hangat disetiap tenggorokannya, dia yang sedang membaca buku usang itu-lagi. Dan dia yang harus terganggu acara malamnya dengan ketukan pintu di apartemennya.

"Shit, siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini!" suara dingin itu mengumpat kesal.

Sakura mengayunkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang seenaknya bertamu malam-malam seperti ini. Emerladnya melirik malas kearah jam dinding yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan besar itu.

11.55 p.m. Hampir esok hari rupanya.

"Ya sia-" dan seketika itu emerlad itu terpaku. Seseorang berambut emo berdiri tegap membelakangi pintu itu.

"Good evening lady," ujar suara berat itu. Tubuhnya berbalik menatap giok indah yang berada didepannya.

"Kau, sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Hn, menyapa tetanggaku saja. Aku baru tinggal disebelah. Mohon bantuannya Sakura-chan." dan seringai itu muncul diwajah malaikat Sasuke, membuat Sakura merasa- uhm entahlah.

"Tch, mengganggu saja." kata-kata kasar itu tak dapat memungkiri hatinya yang menghangat.

"Hanya ingin memberimu ini." Sasuke menyerahkan sekotak coklat kepada Sakura.

"Terima-" dan sosok itu menghilang dengan bunyi 'blaam' pelan di apartemen sebelah.

"-kasih," sambung Sakura. Hatinya sesak dengan perasaan aneh, membuat wajah dinginnya menghangat.

_Cinta seperti cokelat._

_Rasa manis yang tiba-tiba menyerang, membuatmu akan 'ketagihan' akan pesonanya._

_Membuatmu ingin meneguk rasa 'manis' yang meleleh didalam tubuh._

_Tak jarang rasa manis itu terhempas digantikan oleh rasa pahit yang dapat membuat lidahmu kelu, yang akan membuat perasaanmu miris, takut akan merasakan rasa pahit itu. Tetapi semua itu lebur. Semua itu meleleh dalam satu persamaan, satu kesatuan yang tetap membuat orang tergila kepadanya. Cokelat yang mempunyai cita rasa tersendiri._

_Cokelat, yang selalu meleleh didalam hati manusia. Yang terbuai akan rasanya yang memabukan._

_Cokelat._

_Meninggalkan jejak ambigu yang hanya dapat dirasakan._

_Manis dan pahit._

_Dua sisi yang saling bertolak belakang._

_Tetapi melebur dalam satu ungkapan._

_Ungkapan itu..._

_CINTA._

"Dasar aneh," ujar Sakura seraya menutup pintu aprtemennya, meninggalkan senyum hangat yang lama tak dilakukannya.

_Apakah gunung es nya sedikit mencair?_

_Apakah tameng bajanya hancur secepat ini?_

_Apakah terlalu cepat untuk menghancurkan dinding keras yang dibangunnya selama ini?_

_Apakah terlalu cepat untuknya menilai perasaan hangat ini?_

_Perasaan hangat yang hanya dimiliki sang bunda?_

_Perasaan ini, apakah terganti oleh sosok pemuda berambut emo yang sekejap masuk direlung hati es nya?_

_Hati yang bersikeras tidak mempercayai tentang cinta?_

_Cinta yang menurutnya hanya bualan belaka?_

_Cinta yang menurutnya hal konyol yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh logika?_

_Cinta yang dapat membuka luka dihatinya?_

_Cinta yang mengoyak kembali catatan hitamnya?_

_Haruskah dia percaya itu?_

_Dua sisi cinta yang tidak dimengerti, apakah semudah itu mempercayainya kembali?_

_Hei, kemana semua tanggapan kerasmu selama ini Sakura-chan?_

_Buku itu- apa kah bisa menjawab semua ini?_

_Apakah semua yang memiliki dua sisi itu dapat melebur menjadi satu dalam- cinta?_

_**T..b...c...**_

**Aduuhhh ni chap kepanjangan atau kependekan yah...?**

**Alur hancur? Oke akan saya perbaiki lagi kalau memang hancur. **

**Kalau tidak? Saya akan membuat yang lebih baik deh ( sok bisa lo)**

**Masih banyak kah typo? BANGET !**

**EYD hamburadul ? PASTI..!**

**Kira memang tidak membuat konflik hati Sakura terlalu lama disini, karena Kira punyaa... Hmmphh..! (dibekep)**

**Ya pokoknya masih perlu belajar, tapi Kira akan tetap berusaha, maap niii kalau alurnya terlalu cepat !**

**Semoga di chap selanjutnya akan lebih baik **

**Kira selalu mau belajar kok.**

**Saran selalu Kira terima.**

**Flame.? Jangan deh ya.**

**Keep or DELETE ?**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa... Saya update lagi, untuk penulisan di chap ini saya janji deh gak bakal salah edit seperti kemarin =,= ...

Sedikit banyak Kira akan belajar dari review para readers semua..! :)

Dan disini saya akan membalas review para readers.. :D

...

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: ooc, EYD agak amburadul, alur aneh.**

**Don't like don't read..!**

_Dua Sisi Cinta, Dua Sisi Dirimu._

_Chap 3_.

Sore ini tampak cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, salju turun dengan derasnya membuat kota itu seperti hamparan ladang putih yang sunyi. Jujur saja, disaat cuaca seperti ini orang-orang pasti memilih untuk berdiam diri dirumah, memanjakan tubuh mereka dengan hangatnya perapian di dalam rumah. Tetapi, sepertinya dinginnya cuaca tidak membuat seorang seperti Haruno Sakura berdiam diri.

Dirapatkan syal biru muda nya, emerladnya menatap baru-batu nisan yang tertimbun dalam salju, bertanya dalam hati apakah dia masih ingat salah satunya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya tahu bahwa itu tak mungkin, bahwa sudah 6 tahun tempat ini ia tinggalkan, ya semenjak dia meninggalkan tempat ini saat berumur 14 tahun dia tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi.

Kota ini- Iwakagure, tempat yang merupakan saksi kepedihan hidup sang gadis yang berusaha bersikap tegar, menutupi segala kelemahan dibawah pemikirannya yang keras.

Entah pemikiran apa yang merasukinya, fikirannya yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke Iwa pagi-pagi kemarin. Padahal jarak antara Iwa dan Konoha bisa dibilang cukup jauh sekitar tiga hari penuh menggunakan kendaraan roda empat. Dan disinilah dia berada, kota tempat dia dilahirkan, tempat dia menerima cinta dari sang bunda dan tempat dia kehilangan semua yang berharga baginya.

Mungkin dia harus berterimakasih kepada sang bibi-Tsunade, wanita pirang itulah yang menyelamatkan hidupnya, yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak angkat dan membawanya ke Konoha. Sehingga dia bisa bertemu dengan Ino disaat umurnya 15 tahun. Ino Yamanaka adalah sahabatnya yang paling mengerti akan dirinya yang lain, sahabatnya yang dengan sabar mengahadapi sifatnya yang keras kepala, sahabatnya yang mengerti akan kebutuhan kasih sayang seorang Haruno Sakura. Ingat saja reaksi gadis berponytail itu saat pagi-pagi buta kemarin Sakura menelponnya dan memberitahukan bahwa dirinya tidak akan masuk jam kuliah beberapa hari kedepan karena akan pergi ke Iwa. Reaksinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tsunade yang melarangnya dengan keras, mungkinkah kedua orang dengan rambut blonde itu sangat khawatir kepadanya? Takut bahwa Sakura akan membuka luka lamanya? Benarkah Sakura telah kehilangan segalanya, jika dilihat dari sisinya hidup sekarang ini? Oh entahlah kawan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya diantara batu-batu nisan yang tertimbun salju yang mengeras itu.

"Tch, Mungkinkah orang-orang mati ini bertambah banyak? mempersempit jalan saja," gumam Sakura sarkastik.

Dan akhirnya giok itu menatap sendu kepada batu nisan yang bertumpuk salju. Tulisan dibatu tua itu nampak sedikit pudar, hanya beberapa tulisan yang masih terlihat dengan jelas.

Dan Sakura, masih hafal dengan tulisan yang dipahat dibatu nisan itu. Tulisan yang berbunyi:

_**Haruno Yukorin**_

_**Lahir: 26 April xxxx**_

_**Meninggal: 22 Desember xxxx**_

_**Sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidup adalah cinta dari seseorang yang membuat kita kuat menjalani hidup.**_

"Kaa-san, Sakura pulang," ujar Sakura, tatapan dingin itu menyiratkan kerinduan yang amat sangat membawanya rindu akan kata-kata hangat sang bunda, kemudian tangannya merogoh tas pinggang berwarna caramel yang dipakainya untuk mengambil sebuah buku usang dari sang bunda dan meletakkannya tepat diatas batu nisan yang tertimbun salju lebat itu.

"Kaa-san, lihat buku ini masih Sakura simpan." dan pandangan itu terlihat begitu penuh emosi memancarkan kepedihan luka masa lalu, yang membuatnya harus mengeluarkan cairan bening dari batu giok yang perlahan meredup. Bibir merah muda yang sedikit pucat akibat dinginnya cuacapun bergetar.

Kata-kata terakhir di batu nisan sang bunda membuatnya kembali teringat akan tragedi memilukan tujuh belas tahun lalu, membuat kepingan akan kenangan buruk itu tersusun perlahan-lahan seperti puzzle dalam sebuah kertas film yang kusut.

Cukup untuk membuat gulungan film dimemori Sakura berputar dengan cepat, membuatnya harus menggerang frustasi. Kenangan buruk itu, dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Aaarrgggghhh..!" semuanya berubah menjadi putih, tubuh itu limbung terjatuh dalam gumpalan salju dingin, kapas putih tak berdosa dari Kami-sama. Dan semua itu ternoda oleh cairan merah kental dengan bau amis dan karat yang menyengat, cairan yang terus mengalir dari hidung sang gadis belia, gadis yang menyembunyikan perasaan sakitnya, gadis yang tidak mau percaya akan bualan cinta. Tentang hal-hal konyol yang membuat dinding esnya lebur, menggerang dalam kesakitan yang luar biasa.

* * *

Pagi itu terlihat lebih cerah, tidak ada badai salju tidak ada angin kuat yang membahayakan, hanya gumpalan-gumpalan lembut kapas putih berjatuhan menimbun permukaan bumi, orang-orang memulai aktifitasnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya saja yang membedakan adalah hari ini adalah hari dimana para pekerja dan pelajar mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikirannya walau sejenak. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan hari libur?

"Nngh." obsidian itu perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan dua kepingan onyx yang kelam. Pukul 06.45 a.m. Ya, tak biasanya pemuda itu bangun sesiang ini.

Dengan malas pemuda itu menyeret tubuhnya kearah kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri dengan air hangat, menyegarkan fikiran dan otaknya akibat pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Lihat saja kantung matanya yang menghitam karena kurang tidur, dia pulang larut lagi rupanya. Membagi waktu antara mengajar di fakultas dan bekerja di perusahaan besar bukan hal yang mudah bukan?

Sekitar sepuluh menit akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, dan pemuda berumur 24 tahun itu segera berpakaian dan pergi kedapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi yang simple.

Dia, adalah pemuda yang suka bekerja keras, dia bukan seorang anak manja yang mengharapkan harta waris dari keluarganya. Kalau difikir untuk apa seorang Uchiha jenius sepertinya bekerja sebagai dosen? Sedangkan dia adalah derektur kedua di perusahaan pusat terbesar milik keluarganya- Uchiha Corp.

Dosen, hah dosen ya.. Tak terasa sudah hampir satu minggu lebih dia bekerja sebagai dosen disalah satu fakultas ternama di kota itu. Dan fikirannya menerawang saat pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut pink yang menabraknya di lobby apartemen, ya seorang gadis yang menjadi tetangganya saat ini.

Dan bibir pucat itu hanya mampu mengulum senyum tipis mengingat memori beberapa hari lalu, dimana dia datang tengah malam ke apartemen sebelah hanya untuk memberikan sekotak cokelat kepada gadis itu. Konyol, batinnya. Tetapi, tidak melihat gadis itu beberapa hari memberikan efek tersendiri baginya, dia tahu dari seorang sahabatnya, gadis bermarga Yamanaka bahwa gadis dengan warna mata seindah zamrud itu sedang pergi ke Iwakagure, untuk apa? Entahlah dia tidak tahu.

Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...

Dan suara bel yang cukup nyaring itu mampu membuyarkan fikirannya yang sedang menerawang jauh. Ditaruhnya secangkir kopi yang baru saja selesai dibuatnya diatas meja makan.

"Sebentar," tutur suara dingin pemuda berambut raven itu.

Ketika tangan kekar itu membuka pintu, terlihatlah seorang gadis dengan pakaian anggun sedang menundukan kepalanya. Dan saat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan iris mata sewarna dengan dua kepingan bulan yang terbingkai kacamata dan bibir tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

"Kau," ujar Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

"Sudah lama tak jumpa ya, Sasuke-kun." dan saat gadis tersenyum simpul, memandang kedua onyx yang menatapnya tajam.

.

_Bagian 2:_

_Pernyataan Tentang Cinta_

_Seseorang akan kuat, apabila mempunyai cinta dari seseorang yang berharga baginya._

_Dan mencari cinta tidaklah semudah membalikan telapak tangan._

_Cinta yang sejati membuat kita selalu berusaha menemukannya._

_Cinta tidak mempunyai alasan untuk mencarinya._

_Kadang semua berputar begitu cepat._

_Cinta bukan barang mainan yang ketika ditemukan mudah untuk dibuang seenaknya._

_Karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang mutlak dalam hati manusia._

_Tetapi mencarinya bukan hal yang dapat dilakukan dalam sekejap mata._

_Cinta._

_Bagaimana cara menemukannya?_

**T..b...c**

Terlalu pendekkah chapter ini...?

Terlalu hancur kah.?

Typo ?

EYD ?

Bantu Kira untuk terus belajar memperbaiki fict ini ya..! :)

Ya, Kira memutuskan untuk meng, Keep fict ini..! Holalala... :D

Yah walau yang meriview gak banyak-banyak amat.. (aduh sedih)

Okelah ini balasan review nya..!

**Valkyria sapphire: ahh.. Terimakasih sudah mau fave. fict gaje ini senpai, saya masih harus banyak belajar.! Tolong bantu saya ya.!**

**Cherrysasusaku: itusih rahasia.. :D (digampar)**

**Iya aku keep kok.**

**Hikari shinju: sebelumnya terimakasih atas koreksinya. Iya, garis bawah itu karena kesalahan saya waktu document. Saya usahakan tidak akan terjadi lagi. Doaakan saya.. :)**

**Kazuma B'tomat: hehe.. Iya maaf sebelumnya untuk ketidak nyamanan itu karena saya salah . Tidak akan saya ulangi, saya akan usahakan itu. tapi chapnya sudah diedit kok :)**

**Hn. Uchiha: iya maaf. Tapi sudah di edit kok.**

**Hm.. rencana nya sih... Lihat nanti saja ya.. (dibacok)**

**Nukari-chan: terimakasih :)**

**Saku-chan: iya saya akan memperbaikinya. Terimakasih ya.!**

**Hoshi rei: he he iya. Iya saya akan perbaiki. Review terus ya.. :)**

**Hn : terimakasih atas koreksinya :)**

_Saran? Kira sangat berterimakasih._

_Flame? Maaf Kira tidak terima .. :)_

_Mind to review minna-san.?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Saya update lagi...!_

_Terimakasih untuk review nya minna-san :)_

_semua koreksi akan sangat berarti bagi saya._

_Dan maaf untuk chap pendek kemarin, karena saya berfikir jika terlalu panjang maka ceritanya bisa amburadul. -,-_

_

* * *

_**Okelah, ini dia! **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: gaje, ooc, alur cepat, typo, setiap kesalahan saya akan berusaha memperbaiki**.

_Dua Sisi Cinta, Dua Sisi Dirimu._

_Chap 4._

_

* * *

_

_Konohagakure. At Sasuke's Apartement._

_07.15 a.m_

"Mau apa kamu kesini," suara rendah milik Sasuke terdengar sedikit serak, obsidian itu masih menatap datar dengan sosok gadis cantik yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya, jujur sebenarnya dia terkejut.

Tubuh sintal terbalut gaun lavender dengan lengan panjang gadis didepannya itu hanya berdiri dengan anggun, matanya masih memandang wajah stoic Sasuke dengan tatapan lurus. Tak sepatah katapun terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Tch, merepotkan." dengan geram Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Dan ketika sosok itu duduk disofa ruang tengah sang Uchiha bungsu, bibir tipisnya terbuka mengucapkan sepatah kata yang hanya menambah kegeraman Sasuke.

"Apa kabar Sasuke-kun?"

"Hentikan basa-basi bodohmu itu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di Jepang, kapan kamu pulang dari Jerman?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang penuh selidik- curiga, tentu saja.

"Baru saja kemarin," jawab suara ringan sang pemilik mata amethyst tersebut.

"Aku tidak mendapat kabar dari aniki, apa kamu ada masalah dengan 'dia'?" tanya Sasuke- lagi.

"Ah, tentu saja karena Itachi-nii sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan keluarganya," tutur suara bening itu lagi.

Bukan perempuan namanya jika mata indah itu tidak menerawang kesetiap sudut apartemen yang terbilang mewah itu.

"Dimana dapurnya?" tanya sang gadis.

Dan isyarat dari mata obsidian itu sudah mampu menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi ketika gadis itu baru saja berdiri,

"Mau apa kau? Bahkan kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," ujar Sasuke dengan kesal, walau nada bicaranya tetap datar.

"Membuatkanmu sarapan aku yakin kamu belum sarapan kan?"

"Ah, terserah kamu sajalah," ujar Sasuke dengan cuek, malas menghadapi gadis ini terlalu jauh.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke dari ruang Tv, membuat gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tadi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Ekstra tomat," ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak berubah, tentu saja," kekeh suara bening itu menanggapi dengan lembut pernyataan sang putra bungsu dan bibir tipis merah muda itu menyunggingkan senyum tulus kepada sang pemuda raven. Tetapi dibalik senyumnya, tersirat perasaan kosong didalam bola matanya.

* * *

_Iwakagure._

"Nngh," gumam seorang gadis yang tubuhnya masih berbaring diatas kasur yang nampak reot dan lusuh.

Ketika gadis itu- Sakura, membuka matanya, rasa sakit menjalar disetiap saraf ditubuhnya, dicobanya untuk duduk tetapi tubuhnya kembali terhempas di kasur sehingga kasur itu berdecit, kain kompres yang ada di dahinya pun jatuh, membuat mata itu mengernyit heran.

"Argh, dimana ini." tangannya pun meraba wajahnya, mendapati tissue dengan darah di meja kopi disamping tempat tidur itu.

'0h, pasti terulang lagi,' ujar batin Sakura tak suka.

"Oh nak kau sudah sadar," tutur suara asing yang baru saja membuka pintu dimana Sakura berada, nenek-nenek rupanya.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Sakura kepada nenek yang sedang mebereskan kain kompresan Sakura yang terjatuh.

"Kau ada di rumahku, kemarin sore aku menemukanmu pingsan di pemakaman dibelakang gereja, dan hidungmu mengeluarkan banyak darah," ujar sang nenek dengan panjang lebar.

"Oh, terimakasih. Tapi maaf saya harus segera pergi," ujar Sakura yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi walau pandangannya masih kabur. Dan ketika itu juga kepalanya disengat oleh rasa pusing yang luar biasa.

"Arggh." dan tubuh itu limbung, kembali terduduk di ranjang. Sedangkan sang nenek hanya melihat dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Sudahlah nak, kamu istirahat dulu," ujar sang nenek lagi.

"Buku..." Sakura kembali teringat dengan buku yang diletakkannya diatas batu nisan sang bunda.

"Ah, tenang saja cucuku sudah mengamankannya," ujar sang nenek dengan senyum tuanya.

Braak..! Pintu dibuka dengan keras, menyebabkan sang nenek menoleh cepat.

"Chiyo-baasan, makanannya sudah siap." dan seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah maroonnya masuk tanpa permisi, ditubuhnya juga masih melekat aproon biru muda (imut, pikir Sakura) wajahnya baby face, seumuran dengan Sakura mungkin.

"Ah, Sasori bisakah ketuk pintu dulu secara sopan!" bentak nek Chiyo, sontak Sakura menoleh kepada cucu sang nenek. Hazel dan emerladnya bertemu.

"Maafkan dia ya, dia cucuku Sasori. Nah Sasori, kamu taruh dimana buku besar kemarin?" tanya nenek Chiyo menatap wajah sang cucu.

"Ada di dalam tasnya," jawab Sasori datar, hazelnya memberi isyarat ke tas pinggang caramel yang tergantung di dinding kamar berwarna cokelat susu itu.

"Ah nak, kalau kami boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya nek Chiyo memandang Sakura, Sasori hanya diam bersender didinding- mengambil sikap cuek-sesekali matanya melirik kearah Sakura.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Nah Sakura, ayo ikut sarapan. Perutmu pasti kosong dari kemarin sore," ujar nek Chiyo.

Sakura hanya menurut, mengikuti sang nenek dan anak muda bernama Sasori itu.

* * *

_Konohagakure._

_11.45 a.m_

Pemuda bermata onyx itu memacu motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, baju dingin yang dipakainya pun terlihat berantakan karena kecepatan motornya yang 'sedikit' melewati batas, tak menghiraukan rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang sudah ia langgar. Kenapa dia tak dikejar polisi satupun? Jawabannya mudah. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak melihat satupun diantara mereka, sedang menikmati cokelat panas dirumah mungkin? Oh pemikiran yang sungguh sarkastik bukan?

Ketika pemuda itu-Sasuke- sampai ditempat tujuannya sebuah cafè bergaya klasik, dan menit selanjutnya Sasuke memasuki cafe tersebut, aroma citrus menguar merasuki hidung. Sungguh mengingatkannya kepada gadis beiris mata emerlad yang beberapa hari ini tidak dia temui.

Kenapa dia kemari? Entahlah dia hanya ingin mengunjungi tempat yang nyaman itu.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menikmati siang ini, dan Bingo! Tempat di pojok jendela, tempat yang sama dengan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah Sasuke memutuskan tempat, ia segera berjalan dengan cepat ke sana, terlalu malas menjadi pusat tontonan, tidak percaya? Lihat saja beberapa wanita yang meliriknya sambil berbisik-bisik dan mengerlingkan mata kearahnya dan aku yakin wanita yang sedang datang dengan pacarnya akan bertengkar setelah ini.

Dia, mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di tempat itu, iris onyxnya memandang ke luar jendela dan aah pikirannya mengawang-awang lagi, rasanya malas untuk berbuat sesuatu hari ini lebih memilih bersantai menikmati hari libur dan tentu saja semua akan terlihat mudah kalau saja tidak diganggu oleh suara berisik si gadis dengan rambut blonde dan bola mata aquamarine didepannya.

"Hai, Sasuke! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya gadis itu, ayolah siapapun pasti tahu gadis berisik itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino?

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat.

"Hei, aku bertanya sensei!"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu di luar kampus, membuatku terlihat tua, memangnya ada apa?" ujar sang bungsu Uchiha itu, baik kau sedikit 'Lola' untuk hari ini Sasuke.

"Tadi AKU bertanya kepadamu," balas Ino tak mau kalah.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" ulang Ino.

"Entahlah, kau sendiri?"

"Menemui pacarku!" ujar Ino bersemangat, iris aquamarine nya tertuju kepada seseorang, dengan malas Sasuke menoleh mengikuti pandangan Ino dan itu dia! Seorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke, mungkin hanya model rambut yang membedakan, terlebih lagi Sasuke tidak mungkin tersenyum aneh seperti itu setiap saat kan?

"Sai?" oh ingatanmu sungguh tajam Sasuke.

"Ya kau benar!" ujar Ino lagi dengan bersemangat.

Hei, kalau dia ada disini kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan saja untuk mengetahui sosok seorang Haruno Sakura lebih dalam? Manfaatkan kesempatan!

"Oy Yamanaka!" panggil Sasuke dengan seringai yang-uhm entahlah Ino rasa tidak akan berujung dengan baik.

"Ya?" tentu saja Ino menanggapinya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Haruno Sakura," timpal Sasuke, Ino mengernyit heran.

"Beritahu aku lebih jauh tentang sosok Haruno Sakura," dan kata-kata terakhir Sasuke membuat Ino terperangah.

* * *

_Akasuna's Home._

Tangan mungil Sakura mengambil sesuatu di tas pinggang berwarna caramel itu, mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang terasa dingin, mungkin karena tertimbun salju seharian. Setidaknya dia sangat berterimakasih kepada Chiyo-baasan dan cucunya yang bernama Sasori itu karena menyelamatkan hidupnya, hei tetapi meninggal diatas makam sang bunda merupakan tragedi yang romantis bukan? Mungkin namanya akan terkenal? Jangan berfikir konyol.

"Haah, mungkin aku harus cepat kembali ke Konoha," ujar Sakura melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk dari sahabatnya, Ino.

Ketika Sakura sudah bersiap dengan semuanya, dia mencari nek Chiyo untuk berpamitan, tetapi yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon sedang duduk di bangku depan rumah tua itu, padahal sekarang salju turun semakin banyak.

"A..ano, dimana Chiyo-baasan?" tanya Sakura akhirnya kepada Sasori, mata hazel itu menatap Sakura dengan datar.

"Dikamarnya mungkin," jawab Sasori kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada foto yang dia genggam ditangannya.

"Uuhm," gumam Sakura tak jelas, kemudian Sakura mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasori, dirapatkan syal biru mudanya dan ketika Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya,

"Maaf, mere-"

"Mereka orang tuaku," tutur Sasori tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Mereka meninggal tepat didepanku, keluargaku tidak seharmonis keluarga pada umumnya. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sering bertengkar, bahkan Tou-san sering bermain kasar kepada Kaa-san dan aku, dan Kaa-san pasti selalu melindungiku. Suatu hari mereka bertengkar hebat, Tou-san bahkan hampir membunuhku, ketika pisau yang digenggam Tou-san hampir mengenaiku, Kaa-san tiba-tiba menerjang pisau itu dan menancapkannya ke jantungnya sendiri. Ketika..." Sasori menahan nafasnya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Ketika Kaa-san sekarat, Tou-san seperti orang yang kehilangan akalnya, menggerang frustasi melihat darah Kaa-san yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Jangan tanya aku, aku hanya melihatnya dan membisu, sungguh bodoh bukan?" dan kekehan dari Sasori tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sakura, apanya yang lucu dari cerita tragis itu?

"Kemudian Tou-san menghunuskan pisau itu tepat dijantungnya sendiri, membuat mataku terbelalak. Mungkin aku baru mendengar kata-kata itu dari Tou-san," dan sejenak Sasori menarik nafas.

_"Maafkan Tou-san selama ini, Tou-san baru sadar kalau Tou-san hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Kaa-san, Tou-san... Tou-san menyayangi kalian."_

"Dan kata-kata itu membuat Kaa-san tersenyum diakhir hidupnya, dengan susah payah Kaa-san bangkit dan memelukku mengucapkan kata-kata yang menghibur, tak peduli bajuku yang berlumuran darah," ujar Sasori dengan mata yang masih terpejam, menikmati angin dimusim yang dingin itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh ibumu?" tanya Sakura memberanikan diri.

"Dia bilang,"

_'Cinta akan membuatmu kuat, kehilangan adalah bagian sulit yang harus diterima. Tetapi, kehilangan bukan akhir dari perjalanan sesuatu terlebih lagi jika itu cinta, Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan selalu mencintaimu, karena cinta akan bersifat abadi, meninggalkan jejak yang sulit dihapus. Bahkan dengan kebencian.'_

"Dulu aku memang tidak begitu mengerti, tetapi mungkin kini aku bisa mengetahui makna dari kata-kata Kaa-san."

Dan tatapan hazel itu terbuka, menatap hangat emerlad disampingnya, menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna.

Sejenak tatapan itu bertemu, emerlad itu menatapnnya kosong seperti tiada kehidupan. Tapi Sasori tahu, gadis disampingnya ini mempunyai luka hati seperti dirinya.

"Terharu dengan ceritaku eh?" tanya Sasori dengan terkekeh.

"Kenapa kamu menceritakan semuanya?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Entahlah aku merasa sama sepertimu," jawab Sasori yang terkesan main-main, tapi cukup membuat Sakura memandangnya dengan kagum.

"Pengalamanmu lebih tragis," ujar Sakura memandang buku tua peninggalan sang bunda.

"Maaf saja aku tak pandai menceritakan hal-hal tragis yang membuat orang sesengukan di hadapanku," ujar Sasori dengan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa, jika wajahmu saja seperti orang bodoh ketika menceritakan hal itu," jawab Sakura memandang sekilas wajah Sasori, walaupun nada bicaranya dingin, Sasori meresponnya dengan kekehan kecil seperti habis mendengar cerita yang lucu.

"Berhenti tetawa seperti itu, memang ada yang lucu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hei, kemarin aku melihat sekotak cokelat di tas mu, sepertinya belum dibuka. Dari kekasihmu ya?" goda Sasori tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Sakura tadi, dan sontak membuat Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Ke..kekasih? Ah, bukan!" tiba-tiba saja d benakknya muncul wajah tampan seorang pemuda, ya, rambut raven deep blue, iris mata onyx nya. Pemuda itu-Sasuke. Dan wajah itu sedikit merona.

"Kenapa malu seperti itu?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Jangan membual tentang cinta," ujar Sakura yang kembali ke pemikiran kerasnya.

"Hei, hei. Mungkin kamu tidak akan hidup tanpa cinta dari orang-orang yang dekat denganmu seperti sekarang," ujar Sasori masih dengan tampang main-mainnya.

"Aku mungkin telah kehilangan segalanya, aku berfikir untuk apa orang-orang mengobral cinta dihari-hari natal atau hari valentine, itu perbuatan yang konyol bukan?"

"Kau yang kehilangan pemikiran tentang perasaanmu, bukan apa yang telah kamu miliki," tambah Sasori cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kenapa cinta diidentikkan dengan cokelat?" tanya Sasori ringan. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari si gadis pink.

"Karena cinta memiliki dua sisi, manis dan pahit. Seperti cokelat yang mampu membuat kita meleleh didalamnya?" jawab Sakura seingatnya.

"Yah setidaknya seperti itu, kuberitahu saja ya. _'Cinta itu sulit didefinisikan dengan kata-kata, mungkin keterangannya jauh dari logika, bahkan seseorang yang sulit untuk menerimanya perlahan akan mengerti. Cinta itu terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti, tetapi akan jauh lebih sulit untuk membenci. Percaya atau tidak, kebencian yang berlebihan dapat membuatmu berbalik mencintai hal itu. Dan juga cinta yang berlebihan tak jarang membuatmu menjadi benci akan hal itu. Sungguh, sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik.'_

Benarkan argumenku?" ujar Sasori panjang lebar. Membuat gadis disebelahnya membuang muka.

"Bukankah menurutmu itu hal konyol?"

"Hah, terserah deh. Pemikiranmu itu terlalu keras." tutur Sasori.

"Sudahlah, cepat kembali ke kotamu pemuda yang memberikan cokelat itu pasti menunggumu," tambah Sasori dengan cepat dan Sakura kembali menundukan wajahnya, bagaimana bisa argumen kerasnya runtuh dihadapan pemuda dengan rambut merah maroon yang tampangnya seperti bocah main-main itu hah?

"Oh, kalian disini rupanya?" Nek Chiyo tiba-tiba muncul dari ambang pintu, masih dengan senyum tuanya.

"Ah, Chiyo-baasan terimaksih sudah menolong saya kemarin, tapi maaf sepertinya saya harus pulang hari ini," ujar Sakura sambil berdiri dan tiba-tiba membungkuk sopan.

"Oh, sejujurnya aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama. Tapi sepertinya itu keputusanmu, baiklah Sasori, antar nak Sakura ke tempat kemarin ya, nak Sakura jika ada waktu bermainlah kemari" perintah sang nenek dengan menatap kedua anak muda didepannya bergantian.

"Pasti," tutur Sakura dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Baiklah, ayo Sakura." Sasori tersenyum simpul dan berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Saya pergi dulu," pamit Sakura dengan menundukan kepalanya singkat dan berlari mengejar Sasori.

Dalam perjalanan menuju makam Sang Bunda - karena mobil Sakura diparkirkan didepan gereja- Sakura berjalan dalam diam dibelakang Sasori sampai wjah baby face itu tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Sakura yang melamun menabrak punggung itu.

"Hei, kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Obaa-san bilang aku harus mengantarmu," ujar Sasori.

"Ya lalu?"

"Bagaimana bisa disebut mengantar jika kau berjalan dibelakangku, berjalanlah disampingku."

Dan Sakura menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasori, membuat mereka berjalan beriringan.

Skip time.

"Tidak mampir ke makam ibumu dulu?" tanya Sasori kepada Sakura yang sudah ada di dalam mobil

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku bisa kapanpun kemari," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, hei aku minta nomor ponselmu," ujar Sasori mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"+86xxxxxxxxx, baiklah aku pergi," tambah Sakura dengan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Ya selamat tinggal!" seru Sasori

"Selamat tinggal!" samar-samar Sakura menyerukan jawabannya dari jauh.

_Dan hari itu, Sakura pulang ke Konoha dengan membawa sebuah pengalaman baru, pengalaman dari sebuah tragedi yang menimpa pemuda bernama Akasuna no Sasori, bahwa kebencian belum tentu bisa merubah pandangan tentang cinta, sehitam apapun cinta yang mengikat, cinta tidak akan pernah terhapus, jejak itu kasat mata. Meninggalkan jejak di hati masing-masing._

_

* * *

_

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Sakura Haruno," gumam seorang pemuda yang sedang mengendarai motor sportnya. Menyebabkan salju-salju tipis disekitar nya terciprat kesegala arah.

* * *

_Konohagakure._

_3 days later, Wen. 07.30_

"Hinata, aku pergi dulu." pemuda berambut raven itu berbicara sambil berlalu, tanpa menunggu respon gadis bermata amethyst yang sedang menulis di buku besar diatas meja makannya.

"Ah, nii-san hari ini pulanglah cepat," ujar Hinata sambil menutup bukunya dengan cepat.

"Hn? Nii-san? Sudah lama sekali sepertinya kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan itu semenjak menikah dengan bocah pirang itu," tutur Sasuke seraya mengusap ubun-ubun Hinata.

"Aahhh, Sasuke-nii bisa saja." dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Hati-hati."

"Hinata," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Ada ap-"

"Lebih baik kau bicara kepada Naruto," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Aa..aku."

"Aku yakin dia akan gembira mendengar tentang kabar 'itu'," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Iya nii-san." Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dan kepingan bulan itu menyiratkan keraguan.

* * *

_Lobby Apartement, 10.53 a.m_

Gadis itu dengan santai memasuki lift, memencet lantai dimana kamar apartemennya berada, lantai 6. Ketika pintu lift itu akan tertutup ada seorang gadis dengan rambut indingo nya dengan tergesa ingin memasuki lift itu juga, mungkin dia harus menunggu lama jika saja Sakura tak menahan pintu itu agar tidak menutup.

"Ahh.. Arigatou," ujar suara itu.

"Sama-sama, lantai berapa?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Lantai 6!"

"Oh, kita satu lantai. Nomor berapa?"

"89, kamu?" tanya gadis itu kepada Sakura.

"88," jawab Sakura, oh tunggu dulu! 89, 89, 89 itukan nomor apartemen Sasuke? Apakah dia kekasih Sasuke? Baik, pikiranmu mulai kacau Sakura.

Dan tepat saat itu lift berhenti, membuat Sakura dan gadis itu berjalan beriringan ke ruang apartemen masing-masing, pikiran Sakura masih penuh akan sosok gadis disebelahnya. Tak terasa dia melamun sampai ke apartemennya.

"Ah, sudah sampai, kita tetangga rupanya. Terimakasih untuk yang tadi ya, kalau tidak aku bisa telat untuk memasak." gadis itu menundukan kepalanya singkat.

"Ya, terimakasih kembali." Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hinata. Namikaze Hinata," ujar gadis tadi seraya tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Haruno Sakura," tutur Sakura dengan sopan dan membalas jabatan tangan Hinata.

"Ah, Haruno-san aku permisi dulu." Hinata kemudian pamit secara singkat kearah Sakura.

Sakura memasuki apartemennya dan langsung saja menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur empuk dan besar itu dengan perasaan yang badmood mungkin, kenapa? Menyadari seorang Sasuke Uchiha tinggal dengan seorang gadis dengan marga Namikaze tadi?

Jujur, dia tak sepantasnya menuntut akan hal itu, perasaan yang sedikit berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

_Tidak suka, kesal._

_Apakah perasaan ini- cemburu?_

_Bukankah cemburu bagian dari cinta?_

_Ah, cinta?_

_Apa mungkin dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan sang bungsu Uchiha itu?_

_Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, hanya Sakura yang tahu, oh mungkin hatinya yang terlalu naif akan memungkiri hal ini!_

_Terlalu singkat kah menyadari perasaan yang berujung pada rasa sakit ini?_

_Bunda, tolonglah putrimu itu._

_Apakah dirinya telah jatuh... Jatuh cinta kepada seorang Uchiha?_

Diliriknya sekotak cokelat yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja kopi yang terletak disebelah tempat tidurnya. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di kasur kemudian diambilnya kotak cokelat itu.

"Ada suratnya?" gumam Sakura melihat secarik kertas yang terselip dibawah kotak cokelat tersebut.

Dibukanya dengan perlahan, kemudian membaca tulisan itu dengan seksama.

-…-…..-…..

_'Perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.'_

_Aku, berjanji akan mengajarkan kepadamu tentang cinta._

_-...-...-..._

Sepenggal kata-kata yang memiliki arti dalam.

Dan ketika Sakura mengambil salah satu cokelat dan memakannya.

"Manis- dan pa-hit." butiran air mata itu turun dengan sendirinya, sungguh ini bukan dirinya. Menjadi lemah dengan orang yang tidak mempunyai status kepadamu? Sungguh menyedihkan, bahkan dia adalah pemuda yang baru-baru ini kau temui.

_Sungguh konyolkah perasaan ini?_

_Bodoh sekali dia menjadi lemah karena cinta._

_Bodoh.._

_Bodoh..._

_Sungguh bodoh..._

_Ya kau memang gadis bodoh Sakura._

_Untuk apa semua argumen kerasmu yang bertahun-tahun ini kau buat?_

_Tameng sekuat itu runtuh hanya dengan sekotak cokelat?_

_Atau karena pelajaran berharga tentang cinta yang diajarkan oleh Sasori?_

_Bahkan kau melihat Uchiha itu tinggal dengan orang lain._

_Atau, kau salah mengartikan kebaikan pemuda itu?_

_Salah mengartikan debaran jantung saat kau melihatnya pertama kali?_

_Atau mungkin kata-kata di dalam surat itu yang mengingatkanmu tentang kehilangan cinta?_

_Kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagimu?_

_Entahlah._

_Mungkin perasaan ini konyol._

_Mungkin perasaan ini tidak masuk akal._

_Sungguh, dia tidak tahu._

_Sungguh..._

_Apakah dia..._

_Jatuh cinta?_

**Tbc..!**

**

* * *

**

**Huaaaaa...! Fict apa ini? Gak sedih sama sekali! Malah terkesan ooc sekalii.! Maafkan Kira!**

**Apakah chap ini sudah panjang?**

**Apakah ada yang bersedia membantu kira membuat alur cerita yang sedih sedih gimnaaaa gitu? (ditendang)**

**Mohon bantuan nya minna-san..!**

**Apa genre fict ini harus kira rubah?**

**Tolong sarannya minna-san (sujud-sujud)**

**Saran selalu Kira terimaa.. ****karena Kira masih perlu banyak belajar.**

**Kalau flame? Kalau gak suka ya gak usah dibaca.. :P**

**.P.S: mungkin ketika libur telah usai, dan kembali sekolah seperti biasa, Kira tidak bisa meng up-date fict ini dengan cepat. He he.. sekolah Kira masuk tanggal 3 Januari, jadi.. maafkanlah Kira !**

**Baiklah..**

**Mind to review? -,-"**


	5. Chapter 5

**hei hei saya update niihhh!**

**Terimakasih untuk review dan saran nya, semua itu berarti untuk Kira, terimakasih minna-san :)**

**Ini dia fict gaje Kira! -,-**

**Warning: gaje, typo, alur aneh, EYD amburadul.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Dua Sisi Cinta, Dua Sisi Dirimu._

_Chap 5_.

_Konoha City Apartement._

_04.15 p.m_

Pemuda itu masuk dengan wajah stoicnya yang biasa, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift dan memencet tombol dimana ruang apartemen nya berada, lantai 6. Beberapa saat suasana lift itu hening, tentu saja karena hanya dia seorang yang berada di dalamnya.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, laki-laki itu dengan tergesa berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ketika pemuda itu menemukan apa yang dia cari, kamar nomor 89, mata onyx nya melirik sekilas kamar disebelahnya, 88.

"Tadaima." hening, tak ada jawaban. Mungkin baginya hal ini biasa, jika saja tidak ada seseorang didalamnya. Tapi ini berbeda, ada Hinata disana, tapi tidak ada jawaban?

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke lebih keras.

Ruang tv, ruang makan, beranda, kamar mandi, bahkan di kamar pun tidak ada. Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu, dimana seorang penulis menyelesaikan tulisannya dengan ide yang mengalir lancar? Tempat hening, tentu saja. Dan dimana biasanya tempat yang menjadi favorite untuk bekerja? Ruang kerja! Bagus.

Dibukanya pintu ruang kerja yang tepat berada disamping kamarnya. Dan itu dia! Seorang gadis berambut panjang indingo sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya yang ditumpukkan diatas meja kerja yang terletak di samping rak buku yang menampung beratus-ratus buku, hm, ruangannya kecil, mungkin hanya 4 x 4 tetapi merupakan salah satu tempat favoritenya dan tentu saja keluarganya, tak terkecuali Hinata.

"Hinata?" Sasuke memanggil dengan suara lebih pelan, didekatkan nya sosok itu, tidur terlelap dengan sebuah buku besar yang didalamnya terdapan tulisan dengan kata-kata indah dari kuas tangan sang adik.

"Nnghh." Hinata menggeliat, membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Sasuke-nii?" panggil suara bening itu.

"Kalau kau tidur disini, buat apa orang-orang itu membuat tempat tidur?" tanya Sasuke jahil.

"Ahh, Sasuke-nii. Kau mengganggu tidurku," ujar Hinata jujur.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Ah, Nii-san!" panggil Hinata, membuat Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan menatapnya heran.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengan gadis cantik," tutur Hinata.

"Lalu? Apakah kecantikannya melebihi adikku tersayang ini hm?" goda Sasuke, hei dia sudah banyak melihat gadis cantik. Jadi, kenapa semangat sekali menceritakan tentang seorang gadis?

"Aku serius, dia tetangga kita. Dia sangat cantik dan ramah, rambutnya pink! Dan namanya Ha-"

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan. Hei ada apa sih?

'Eeh..? Dimana dia?' batin Hinata.

'Dia sudah pulang?' batin Sasuke yang langsung melesat(?) ke apartemen sebelah.

* * *

Ting tong ting tong..

Lama pintu itu tidak terbuka, membuat Sasuke sedikit jengah. Dan tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut pink menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Kau?" suara itu! Suara gadis yang dirindukan oleh Sasuke, ehem- rindu Sasu-chan?

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura cepat dengan nada dingin.

"Ti-"

"Pergilah, aku tidak mau diganggu," tambah Sakura dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Sakura aku-"

Blaammm... Pintu ditutup rapat oleh Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat reaksi Sakura yang tak diduganya, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak tahu akan sisi dingin gadis berambut pink itu, tetapi sepertinya badannya sedang tidak baik?

Memutuskan tidak berdiam diri di depan pintu apartemen Sakura, Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Sasuke-nii ada apa? Tadi kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya Hinata cemas kepada kakak sepupunya ini.

"Tidak ada, oh iya Hinata kemarin malam aku mendapat telepon dari Naruto," ujar Sasuke yang duduk di sofa di ruang Tv, menatap Hinata yang datang dengan membawa segelas kopi hitam.

"Dia menghawatirkanmu," tambah Sasuke yang melihat perubahan pada air muka Hinata.

"Aku-"

"Lebih baik kau pulang, atau paling tidak tinggal-lah bersama Neji, aku takut dia salah paham," ujar Sasuke memandang kearah bola mata adik sepupunya.

"Iya nii-san." Hinata menunduk bimbang.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul, dan mencari nama di kontak ponselnya.

_Hyuuga Neji_

Dan memilih options_- Call._

Menunggu telepon yang tak kunjung diangkat, Sasuke memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya.

_"Hallo?"_ ujar suara baritone diseberang sana, setelah teleponnya diangkat.

_"Neji, aku perlu bicara."_

_"Ada apa Sasuke?"_

_"Kau sedang ada dimana sekarang?"_ tanya Sasuke kepada suara di seberang sana.

_"Di Suna, ada apa?"_

_"Bisakah cepat kembali ke Konoha? Hinata ada di apartemenku,"_ ujar Sasuke yang membuat suara Neji disana terkejut.

_"Apa? Hinata?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Akan aku usahakan,"_ tutur Neji yang kelihatannya sedang sibuk.

_"Hn. Cepatlah."_

Dan panggilan berdurasi kurang dari satu menit itu terputus oleh Sasuke.

"Hahh... Sakura kenapa ya."

Dan sosok itu kembali teringat akan wajah pucat gadis dengan rambut pink itu.

* * *

"Shit, kenapa darahnya tak mau berhenti!" umpat suara bening sang gadis dengan rambut pink yang sedang terduduk di ruang Tv, dengan berbagai tissue yang digunakannya untuk menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Gadis itu-Sakura- melangkahkan kakinya menuju cermin besar yang digantungkan tepat disamping Tv flat besarnya.

"Ukh, kalau Tsunade-sama melihat, bisa mati aku." Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar itu, memang wajahnya masih sangat cantik, tapi ayolah kau bisa lihat perbedaannya.

Rambut panjang dan halus Sakura tampak berantakan, wajahnya yang biasanya cerah pucat seperti tak sehat. Dan oh, lihat darah yang perlahan mengalir dari hidungnya, kalau Tsunade melihat, Sakura sudah dipastikan akan ditarik kembali kerumah.

Tsunade yang sangat perhatian kepadanya tentu tidak akan membiarkan putri angkat kesayangannya seperti ini.

"Penyakit bodoh," suara itu terkesan datar, tetapi lemah.

Mungkin dia terlalu bodoh untuk menolak Tsunade menyembuhkan penyakitnya, ya.. Senju Tsunade, siapa yang tak kenal dokter cantik ini? Dan siapa yang akan menolak ketika dokter ini memberikan perawatan yang gratis? Siapa? Errr... Sakura? Haruno Sakura jawabannya.

Ah, jangan lupa pemikiran gadis berumur 20 tahun yang keras ini.

_Suatu batas khayal kehidupan._

_Jika bukan ajal, apa lagi yang dapat memisahkan semua kesatuan di dalam dunia ini._

_Sesungguhnya, sedemikian rupanya sesuatu terbentuk, yakinlah dia akan hancur._

_Seperti cinta yang terbentuk dan bisa hancur kapan saja._

_Menulikan semua indera, bagai cinta yang buta._

_Sesuatu yang dimulai,_

_mendapatkan kehilangan sebagai konsekuensinya._

_Satu lagi sisi buruk dari cinta._

_Kehilangan._

_Bukankah semua pertemuan pasti mengalami kehilangan?_

_Kehilangan identik dengan kematian._

_Sunguh sisi dari bagian kegelapan._

"Cih, buku itu." Sakura melirik sekilas pada lembaran buku tua yang sedang terbuka lebar dan menampakan berbagai tulisan dengan gaya kuno, tepat pada tulisan yang melambangkan dirinya saat ini.

_Lemah, takut akan kematian-_

"Damn it!" frustasinya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar singkat, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

_From: Ino-chan_

_Massage: Saku, sudah seminggu lebih kau tidak masuk! Bagaimana jika nilaimu di semester ini hancur? Besok aku tunggu di kampus, banyak guru yang mencarimu._

_Wen'29/12/2010. 04.25 p.m_

_Options: Reply. Forward. Delete._

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, pasti tugas yang menumpuk menantinya.

Dihempaskan tubuh mungil nya di sofa empuk dan besar itu.

Matanya terasa mulai mengantuk, tetapi dirinya lebih memilih melenggang ke arah dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara mesin kopi yang sedang bekerja. Oh, minuman hitam berkafein itu lagi.

* * *

Ponsel berwarna hitam itu bergetar lumayan lama, diiringi dengan lampu yang yang berkedip-kedip, panggilan masuk.

_"Hallo?"_ Jawab suara itu terdengar takut.

_"Sayang, kau kemana saja? Aku, aku khawatir kau pergi tanpa konfirmasi terlebih dahulu."_

_"Ma-maaf, a-aku..."_

_"Hinata?"_ sontak Hinata berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya heran dari arah pintu dapur.

"Jangan takut seperti itu bicaralah dengan baik-baik, aku yakin dia akan senang mendengarnya," ujar Sasuke lembut, membuat Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kemudian Hinata menghubungi orang itu kembali, melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terpotong.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul, sejenak onyx itu memandang keluar jendela, memandang mutiara putih dari sang Kami-sama yang turun perlahan-lahan.

Setelah puas melihat pemandangan 'putih' itu sejenak, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

* * *

_Konoha Gakuen._

_Thu'30/12/2010. 10.45 a.m_

Sakura memasuki area kampusnya dengan sapaan-sapaan hangat dari beberapa teman sekaligus guru-gurunya.

"Sakura-chan!" tampak Ino berlari kecil menghampirinya, dengan biasa Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil.

"Kau tak sehat Sakura?" tanya Ino yang melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Tak apa, i'm fine." Sakura menatap jalanan dengan tidak fokus, jujur kepalanya sangat pusing.

Ino yang tadinya sempat berfikir Sakura tidak apa-apa merubah keputusannya 180' ketika melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung Sakura.

"Yaampun Sakura! Kenapa tiba-tiba mimisan seperti itu?"

Sontak Sakura mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, tanpa memperdulikan langkahnya yang tiba-tiba...

JDDUAKK...! Menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, maaf!" ujar suara yang ditabrak Sakura.

Sakura menatap wajah orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Onyx pemuda itu membulat, melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat dan darah di hidungnya.

Masih dengan wajah yang pucat dan Ino yang masih panik, Sakura berlari menuju kearah toilet, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Ino yang mengejarnya.

"Sa-Sakura?" bisik Sasuke pelan, jujur dia kaget melihat keadaan Sakura seperti itu.

_Toilet Wanita._

"Shit, berhentilah!" seru Sakura menghapus darah dengan air yang mengalir di wastafle.

"Ra? Kamu kenapa? Ayo kuantar ke tempat Dokter Tsunade!" Frustasi Ino- sungguh dia tidak mau kejadian-kejadian di tahun lalu terulang lagi kepada sahabatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku oke." tenang Sakura yang mimisannya sudah berhenti.

"Sakura tapi kan-"

"Ino aku TIDAK APA-APA!"

_Diam. Ino diam, dia tahu Sakura saat ini tidak mau diganggu_.

"Maaf," ujar Sakura yang merasa sakit di kepalanya sudah berkurang.

"Ayo kuantar ke kelas," ujar Ino yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan lemah dari Sakura.

* * *

_Cofee Cafè_

Hari ini jam-jam kuliah di kampus terasa sangat membosankan, tetapi Sakura hanya menganggap cuek semua itu. Entah mengapa dia menghindari si bungsu Uchiha yang menjadi dosen di jam tertentunya.

Lupakan jam-jam kuliahmu untuk saat ini. Oke, lupakan.

Dan disinilah Sakura berada, bersama Ino di sebuah cafe yang ternyata -Sai- kekasih Ino bekerja disini.

Cafe dengan nama, Cofee Cafè

"Hai, tumben kesini." Sai berujar sambil tersenyum, dan Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum-senyum sendiri, sedangkan Sakura? Memilih menikmati black cofee yang barusan dipesan olehnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang asik mengobrol, ya ya.. Sakura tak perduli itu.

"Oh, hai nona!" sapa Sai kepada Sakura yang 'sempat' terlupakan.

"Ya?" tanggap Sakura ramah.

"Kau yang pernah datang dengan tuan Uchiha itu kan?"

Oh yeah, kena kau Sakura.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kau suka black cofee?"

"Ya."

"Sama seperti Uchiha muda itu," ujar Sai yang membuat Sakura terbatuk-batuk.

"Oh, maaf," tutur Sai masih dengan senyumnya.

"Oh iya Sai, kudengar besok ada acara tahun baru di cafè ini ya?" tanya Ino bersemangat.

"iya, kalian bisa datang jam 10 malam besok," ujar Sai.

Dan direspon oleh Ino yang mengangguk semangat, begitu juga Sakura yang tersenyum kecil. Sakura? Ya setidaknya tahun barunya tidak terlalu membosankan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

* * *

_Konoha Dept. Store_

_08.55 p.m_

Haah... Kalau diingat-ingat, kapan terakhir kali gadis pink ini menginjakkan kakinya di tempat bernama 'Mall'?

Mungkin dirinya juga sudah lupa. Lalu, apa alasannya sekarang? Mudah, menemani sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka berbelanja!

Oh ayolah, itu hanya acara yang biasa kan?

Heboh sekali sampai berbelanja seperti ini.

Berkali-kali Sakura melihat kearah jam tangan berwarna dark blue yang melingkar manis di tangan kanannya.

"Ino, berapa lama hal konyol ini akan berakhir?" tanya Sakura bosan.

"Oh, maaf sayang, aku juga tidak tahu." Ino mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," ujar Sakura pelan, dan Ino hanya mengangguk singkat tanda setuju.

...

Sebenarnya, alasan Sakura ke toilet hanya untuk terbebas dari kebosanan.

Ya, sekarang dia berjalan di pinggiran mall yang memang mempunyai beranda di setiap lantainya. Huuuuft, udaranya semakin dingin!

Bola mata emerlad itu menatap langit yang menghujani bumi dengan rintik-rintik salju putihnya.

"Hah, membosankan." Sakura menatap kesekelilingnya, tak ada yang menarik.

Tunggu tunggu... Argumen tadi harus kau cabut. Mungkin baru kali ini Sakura menganggap suatu pasangan menarik.

Bukankah itu- gadis dengan bola mata amethyst, rambut indingo panjang- Hinata!

Emerlad Sakura menyipit, bukankah itu kekasih Sasuke? Kenapa ada di sini? Bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata aquamarine seperti Ino. Sedang berjalan mesra, tampaknya mereka menikmati hal itu.

_Cih, begitu rendahkah cinta? _

_Selingkuh._

_Munafik._

_Rendahan._

_Tidak jujur_.

Tunggu, begitukah ingin tahunya Sakura tentang kehidupan orang lain? Begitu ingin tahukah dia tentang, errr- cinta?

Ah, persetan dengan semua itu.

Toh wajah lugu gadis seperti Hinata saja, berselingkuh dengan indahnya dibelakang Sasuke. Apakah dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke? Kenapa dia tega menduakan Sasuke? Kenapa dia- hei gadis! Kenapa kau begitu perduli dengan bocah Uchiha itu?

"Kau berfikiran keji Haruno," tutur Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Ino pasti menungguku," ujar Sakura melihat layar ponselnya.

_Ino-chan is calling._

_Answer. Reject._

Dan Sakura memilih menjawab telepon dari sahabatnya itu.

_"Moshi-moshi?"_ jawab Sakura.

_"Ra, kamu ada dimana sih? Aku dah nunggu di pintu keluar barat loh,"_ ujar Ino dari sana.

_"Ya sudah, kamu tunggu disitu, aku kesana sekarang." _

Dan Sakura memutuskan sambungan itu, dipercepat langkahnya menuju lift yang ada di sudut mall besar itu.

Dan ketika menuju lift, Sakura berpapasan dengan Hinata yang memandangnya dengan senyuman, tampak di sebelahnya lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum ramah kearah Sakura.

Sakura hanya merespon senyuman itu dengan senyum simpul.

"Kau mengenalnya Hinata-chan?"

"Ya, dia tetangga di apartemen Sasuke-nii."

* * *

_Sakura's Apartement._

_31/12/2010. 07.15 a.m_

Tubuh itu menggeliat, masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya, sepertinya dia masih enggan untuk bangun di hari libur ini. Perlahan, kelopak mata yang tadinya terpejam itu membuka, emerlad yang tadinya tersembunyi dalam kelopak mati itupun mulai berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang masuk dari sela-sela gordennya.

"Nngghhhh."

Tangan seputih porselen itu mematikan jam weker yang mengganggu tidur nya.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Hari ini Tsunade menghubungi Sakura, sepertinya wanita paruh baya -yang tak terlihat dari keadaan fisiknya- itu ingin mengenalkan lebih jauh rumah sakit yang dimilikinya.

Baiklah, Sakura sudah siap dengan semuanya.

Pakaian yang sopan, rapih, dan tentu saja dia tidak ingin Tsunade tahu kondisi fisiknya akhir-akhir ini.

Diambilnya kunci mobil yang terletak di dalam laci meja kopi yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sepertinya hari ini akan melelahkan bukan?

* * *

_Sasuke's Apartement._

Sasuke menyesap cairan kental yang mengandung banyak kafein itu secara perlahan-lahan. Menikmati paginya yang terasa tenang-oh coret kata tenang.

"PAGII TEMEE!" ujar suara itu membuat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk.

"Ohok ohok, hoi dobe bisa tidak tenang sedikit?"

"He he, aku kangen Konoha teme!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, benar-benar deh makhluk kuning yang satu ini! Bagaimana bisa adik sepupu kesayangannya itu menikah dengan orang berisik macam dia?

"Dobe, hentikan suara berisikmu itu!"

"Naruto, Sasuke-nii! Makanannya sudah siap!" panggil Hinata dari arah dapur.

"Ya!" ujar keduanya serempak, mungkin pertengkaran tadi bisa dilanjutkan kapan-kapan.

* * *

_General Hospital Konohagakure_

Ahh, rasanya rindu juga dengan tempat ini.

Rumah sakit mewah dengan segala fasilitasnya yang terlengkap. Mungkin Konoha bukan ibukota dari Jepang. Tetapi, fasilitas di kota ini mampu menarik turis turis luar kota maupun negara.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan ibu angkatnya, sang pemilik rumah sakit.

Kriieett...

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa dengan jas dokternya sedang berdiri menghadap hamparan kota Konoha dari jendela besar yang khusus disediakan. Rambut blondenya diikat dua rendah. Dan wanita itu-uhm, sexy.

"Tsunade-sama?" panggil Sakura.

"Oh, sudah kukatakan berapa kali sayang, kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sama'," ujar Tsunade membalikkan wajahnya, menanggapi sapaan Sakura dengan wajah yang tidak suka, sedetik kemudian wajahnya tersenyum.

"Apa kabar anakku?"

"Baik," ujar Sakura dengan senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa di sana?" tanya Tsunade penuh selidik.

"Aahh, tenang saja!"

Dan keduanya tertawa lepas, ya enam bulan tak bertemu rupanya membuat keduanya saling rindu juga.

* * *

"Nah Sakura, aku akan memperkenalkan seorang dokter psikologi yang sangat hebat disini." Tsunade berjalan dengan wajah yang sumringah, Sakura kelihatannya menikmati saat-saat di rumah sakit ini.

"Akasuna!" panggil Tsunade kepada seorang dokter muda yang dikerumuni anak-anak kecil. Mata Sakura membulat menyadari siapa laki-laki itu. Kemudian dokter berambut merah maroon itu berjalan kearah Tsunade dan Sakura dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Ya Tsunade-sama? Dan, apa kabar Sakura?" tanya dokter muda itu.

"Sasori," ujar Sakura pelan, tak di sangka bertemu teman lama disini.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Tsunade curiga.

"Ahh, iya kami kenal di-"

"Di kampusku, aku pernah menabraknya saat di kampus, iya he he," tambah Sakura cepat, membuat Tsunade mengernyit heran.

"Benar, iya benar, kami kenal dari kampus!" jawab Sasori sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oke baiklah," ujar Tsunade santai.

* * *

_Konoha Park City, 05.30 p.m_

"Wuah teme! Kota ini benar-benar berubah ya?" ujar bocah kuning yang berjalan disamping Sasuke dengan girangnya.

"Oy dobe, kau itu baru meninggalkan Konoha selama empat tahun, apasih yang menarik?" tanya Sasuke jengah, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau pikir empat tahun itu singkat teme? Kau gila!" bantah bocah tadi masih dengan semangat yang membuat Hinata geleng-geleng sendiri. Nampaknya dia sangat menikmati berjalan sore di taman kota ini.

"Apasih yang menarik? Toh hanya gumpalan salju ini," ujar Sasuke yang memandang hamparan salju itu.

"Ah, terserah lah teme. Malam ini kau ikut merayakan tahun baru tidak?" tanya Naruto, hei jangan lupakan wanita yang berjalan disebelahmu itu, nak.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Ayolah, kau tidak lihat kadomatsu* yang sangat indah itu teme?" bujuk Naruto.

"Biasa saja," tambah Sasuke dingin.

"Baik, baik. Rugi loh teme, iya kan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil menggengam tangan mungil Hinata.

"I-iya, I-ikut ya Sa-sa-suke-nii?" tanya Hinata gugup. Kalian pasti tau penyebabnya bukan?

"Hn," jawab Sasuke bosan, huh, ini karena adiknya itu, ingat!

"Haha, bagus deh," ujar Naruto-lagi, dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar.

Kalau saja Naruto bukan suami adik sepupunnya, mungkin Naruto sudah babak belur dari kemarin malam.

Ya, tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen Sasuke sambil berteriak-teriak.

Sungguh berisik!

Alasannya? Ingin bertemu 'Hinata-chan sayang.'

Sungguh Sasuke ingin memukul pria itu saat itu juga.

* * *

_Cofee Cafè. 10.15 p.m_

Tempat ini tampak ramai dengan berbagai pengunjung, memang bukan hanya cafè ini saja, semua stand hampir sama keadaannya.

Kalian tahu? Di dekat pertokoan, ada sebuah lapangan besar, dan disana akan diadakan acara tahun baru. Meriah bukan?

"Huh, Ino mana sih!" umpat Sakura yang menunggu dengan kesal, salju turun semakin banyak, dan udara semakin dingin. Tetapi gadis bernama Ino Yamanaka itu belum juga menunjukan keberadaannya!

Sakura terlihat cantik malam ini, dia mengenakan jacket dingin yang panjangnya sampai lutut dan dibuka, tentu saja tidak norak.

Baju dalamannya berupa kemeja pink dengan garis-garis biru dan Sakura mengenakan celana panjang jeans berwarna hitam, tak lupa mufler berwarna deep blue melingkar di lehernya.

Merasa bosan, Sakura memilih berjalan keluar. Sungguh indah, jalanan yang tadinya ramai, di sulap menjadi area stand tahun baru.

Konoha Park, tempat perayaan ini berlangsung.

* * *

Berjalan, berjalan, berjalan, ber- sudah- sudah! Kakinya juga sakit berjalan berputar-putar di area yang luas ini. 30 menit berjalan cukup menguras tenaga bukan?

Mungkin, kembali ke cafè adalah solusi yang bagus.

Ekhem- emerlad itu menyipit, melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam, mata onyx, wajah tampan, bla bla bla, Sasuke Uchiha!

Berjalan dengan sang kekasih, Hinata Namikaze-ya nama itu yang Sakura tahu-.

Mungkin solusi tadi harus dihapus, kaki jenjang Sakura memilih mengikuti kedua pasangan itu.

Di bagian SasuHina.

"Oh iya Sasuke-nii, Naruto-kun kemana ya?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ke toilet." Sasuke mengangkat bahu ringan.

* * *

_Konoha Park._

_11.15 p.m_

Sial! Itulah yang ada di fikiran Sakura saat ini. Kehilangan jejak mereka bukan hal yang baik, pikir Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura hanya duduk di sebuah ayunan besar, tempatnya tidak terlalu ramai, dan Sakura suka hal itu.

"Permisi?" ujar suara asing di belakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh cepat. Pemuda itu- berambut blonde jabrik, dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. Manis, itulah kesan Sakura. Tetapi dia segera menepisnya.

"Apa kita kenal?" tanya Sakura dingin dan membuang muka.

"Tidak, aku tahu dari Hinata," ujar pemuda itu-Naruto.

"Oh," tanggap Sakura dingin.

"Kau persis sahabatku," ujar Naruto dengan riang.

"Hn," ujar Sakura.

"Wow, aku pikir hanya si teme yang dingin, he he." Naruto yang sok akrab kini duduk di ayunan sebelah Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku Naruto! Kau kenal Sasuke Uchiha? Dia sahabat baikku," ujar Naruto riang.

"Sakura Haruno. Tega sekali kau merebut pacarnya," ujar Sakura lancar, membuat Naruto bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" sekarang Naruto yang tak mengerti kata-kata Sakura.

"Gadis itu, Hinata, dia pacarnya Sasuke kan?"

Dan itu mampu membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa? Sasuke? Hinata? Pacar? Merebut? Hahaha," tawa Naruto membuat Sakura bingung sendiri, hei dia gila ya?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sakura tak suka.

"Tak ada, hanya saja, kau lucu!" tambah Naruto.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, cih, apa maksudnya dengan lucu itu?

"Dengar ya, Hinata itu-"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Dobe?"

Ujar suara yang diyakini ialah suara Sasuke dan Hinata, membuat Naruto dan Sakura menengok kaget.

"Kalian?" tanya NaruSaku berbarengan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura, bedanya Sakura tak merespon. Naruto segera bangkit dari ayunan itu, menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata, dan membisikan sesuatu di kepada Sasuke, "Itu gadismu," ujar Naruto pelan, yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Sasuke.

* * *

Suasana sempat hening, karena Naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan Sakura risih juga hanya merasa Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya.

"Duduklah, jangan seperti orang bodoh," ujar Sakura pelan.

Menurut. Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura.

"Jadi-"

"Kenapa kau membiarkan pacarmu pergi?" potong Sakura.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Hinata, dia pacarmu kan?" ulang Sakura.

"Tch, kau benar-benar penuduh yang licik." Sasuke berbicara ketus, berpikir Sakura sakit hati? Hell no!

"Terserah saja, aku muak denganmu."

"Kenapa menghindariku?" tanya sang Uchiha yang mengenai telak hati Sakura.

"Tak apa!" emosi Sakura kini mulai terpancing.

"Ada yang salah? Hei Haruno!" cih, Sasuke ada apa denganmu?

"Cukup!" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, berdiri di depan tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Entahlah, Sakura merasa emosinya labil dihadapan orang ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Berhentilah berperilaku seperti itu! Apa maksud cokelat itu? Apa maksudmu tinggal bersama Hinata!"

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku gila! Kau tahu? Aku tak tahu kenapa perasaan keras ku yang bertahun-tahun dibuat runtuh ketika mengenalmu? KENAPA!"

_Deg.._

_Sasuke diam._

_Deg._

_Perasaan ini._

"Cih! Aku muak dengan perasaan ini, melihatmu tinggal dengan wanita lain! Aku tidak pernah percaya aku bisa-aku- ja-hhmpphh!"

Sakura terduduk dalam pangkuan sang Uchiha.

**JDUARRR..!**

**JDUUUAARR..!**

_Suara kembang api menjadi saksi malam itu._

_Diam._

_Tak perotes._

_Dibungkam_.

_Di bawah salju yang turun perlahan._

Bibir itu seketika bungkam, terbungkam karena bersentuhan dengan bibir dingin dan lembut sang bocah Uchiha.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis, cukup bicaranya.

Air mata mengalir perlahan, meluapkan emosi yang entah apa dia juga tidak mengerti.

Saling mengecup, memberi kehangatan.

Hingga pasokan udara membuat keduanya melepaskan momen indah mereka.

"Haah, haah," Engah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Sakura. Cih, dia tidak selemah ini. Segera dia kembali duduk di ayunan tempatnya semula, air mata masih mengalir perlahan.

"Kau tahu? Hinata itu isterinya Naruto! Dia-dia Dia adik sepupuku!" sepertinya Sasuke cukup frustasi, dijambaknya kuat rambut ravennya.

"Jadi-"

"Kau asal tuduh," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Emerlad Sakura membulat, menyadari kesalah pahamannya. Tch, dia salah paham, memalukan.

Sakura menunduk, perasaan lega merasuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke lemah.

Sakura berbalik, menatap Sasuke lembut, cih, dia tak percaya semua ini.

Onyx dan emerlad itu saling menatap, entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya mempersempit jarak kosong diantara mereka berdua.

10 cm.

5 cm.

3 cm.

2 cm

Dan...

Cuuppp- kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu, bersatu dalam sebuah pengakuan.

'Cih, aku kalah,' gumam Sakura mencelos.

**JDUARR..!**

**JDUARRR...!**

**JDUAAAARRRRRR!**

Suara kembang api yang lebih meriah dari sebelumnya menyadarkan keduanya akan sesuatu.

"Selamat Tahun Baru, Sakura."

Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura lembut, dia akui- dia telah-

_Lupakan sesuatu yang menyedihkan._

_Lupakan kesakitan yang pernah kau alami._

_Cinta tak selamanya menyakitkan._

_Jangan lupa sensasi memabukkan yang dirasakan setiap orang._

_Cinta- indah, lembut, seharmoni._

_Biarkan semua kesakitan berlalu perlahan, membuat hidup terasa lebih berwarna._

_Cinta, bergemuruh dalam suatu kurun waktu._

_Menghempaskan perbedaan._

_Melupakan semua logika._

_Cinta- apakah kau merasakannya?_

'Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya,' batin keduanya.

_Jatuh Cinta..._

_00.01 a.m_

_01/01/2011_

**-T.B.C**

WAAAAAHHH... PANJANG YA?

He he, walaupun telat banget, Kira ucapin met tahun baru ya minna-san!

Kira mohon maaf untuk ke gajean chap ini!

Kira kemarin gak bisa updatr cepet, karena laptop Kira ditahan tanpa alasan yang jelas! Huhuhu..

Oh iya, ada yang bisa saran untuk chap ini?

Begitu ooc kah?

Maaf ya Kira hanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan jalan ceritanya!

Okelah,.

Saran selalu Kira terima!

Flame? Yang flame Kira udah memperingatkan loh! Don't like, don't read!

MIND TO REVIEW?


	6. Chapter 6

Hai... Datang lagi nihh!

Maaf ya Kira jarang balas review!

Kalo mo lihat, bisa lihat di review deh..

Kira lebih suka ngetik disitu.. He he

Inilah diaaaaa... Fict gaje nan abal Kira...!

**WARNING! EYD hancur, gak sedih sama sekali, typo, gaje.. deelel**

**disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO! :)**

Dua Sisi Cinta, Dua Sisi Dirimu

Chap 6.

_Sesuatu yang hangat._

_Membuatmu merasa lebih berarti._

_Kau mulai merasakannya?_

_Merasakan..._

_Cinta._

_

* * *

_

_07/01/2011_

_03.36 p.m_

_Konoha City Airport._

Suasana di bandara itu tampak ramai, sepertinya pesawat baru saja sampai. Nampak beberapa orang berlalu lalang, baik untuk menaiki pesawat ataupun orang-orang yang bertujuan untuk menjemput sanak saudara mereka.

"Wah, kita sudah sampai," ujar seseorang dengan rambut ungu keputihan dan gigi-gigi yang rucing.

"Kau itu tidak bisa diam ya jelek?" bentak seorang wanita dengan rambut emonya yang berwarna merah, bola matanya terlindung sebuah kacamata hitam besar.

"Sudahlah kalian, bisa diam tidak?" relai seorang lagi kepada mereka.

"Tidak!" sahut keduanya bersamaan, sedangkan si perelai hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganya," ujar wanita tadi.

'Sasuke-kun, i'm come back!' batinnya penuh semangat.

Salah satu temannya tadi hanya menyeringai penuh arti, sedangkan seorang yang bermata violet hanya mendengus pelan.

Setelah mereka berdebat 'kecil', mereka segera pergi dari bandara itu dan menuju ke tempat tujuannya.

* * *

Suasana di sore ini masih sama seperti sebelumnya, salju, salju, salju, dan putih.

Haruno Sakura, masih ingat dengan gadis pecandu kafein ini?

Tentu dari luar dia tampak seperti biasa, ramah, supel, dan yah pribadinya yang lain.

Masih ingat argumen kerasnya tentang sesuatu bertemakan 'cinta'? Tentu belum berubah drastis bukan?

Hanya saja, di sore ini sepertinya kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Percaya Haruno Sakura bermain di taman? Hell no!

Percaya Haruno Sakura bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pemuda? Oh godness.

Percaya Haruno Sakura duduk dengan tenang di bangku taman? Tentu saja.

Lalu, apakah kau percaya Haruno Sakura sedang menidurkan kepalanya diatas bahu bidang seorang Uchiha Sasuke di sebuah taman kecil dipinggir kota Konoha? My god, what happening?

Eehhh- apa tadi? Tidur? Kepala? Bahu? Sasuke? Uchiha itu? Sepertinya kita harus persiapan untuk hari yang dinamakan-Kiamat. Err, sedikit hiperbola memang.

Back to story sajalah.

"Apa yang menarik dari sini Sas?" tanya Sakura jengah, jujur dia bosan.

"Hn, dirimu," jawab Sasuke yang masih asik dengan buku bacaan tebalnya, ya mungkin Sakura tak keberatan duduk di taman yang hanya dihiasi hamparan kapas putih, atau yang sering kita sebut, salju. Tapi jangan lupa, Sakura tidak suka membual.

"Diamlah, itu bukan jawaban yang tepat."

Hening... dia menyukainya.

Tenang... dia membutuhkannya.

Romantis? Jangan berfikir terlalu jauh.

Lalu? Ya, lalu apa yang membuat Sakura jengah?

Sasuke yang hanya diam dan membaca buku, adalah jawabannya. Eh, bukannya Sakura yang menyuruhnya diam? Ckck.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau mau membawa buku bacaan," ujar Sakura yang masih menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Buku bacaan?" ulang Sasuke seraya memandang Sakura heran, buku yang tebalnya lebih dari 8 cm menjadi buku bacaan? Benar-benar unik.

"Ya, aku punya ratusan koleksi di rumah."

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan _berhenti-mementingkan-buku-itu-atau-aku-pergi._

"Baik, maafkan aku."

Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura penuh sayang.

"Lepaskan, itu menjijikan," ujar Sakura yang memandang tidak suka. Tangan mungilnya menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya.

"Kau tidak berubah, padahal sudah satu minggu kita bersama," ujar Sasuke dengan pandangan mengiba (pura-pura, tentu saja).

"Kita selalu bersama," tanggap Sakura acuh.

"Tak bisakah kau bersifat manis sedikit kepadaku?"

"Lebih baik aku membaca buku yang tebalnya seribu halaman daripada bertingkah memalukan seperti itu." Sakura bertingkah seakan kejadian satu minggu lalu bukan apa-apa.

"Oh, lalu asal tuduh bisa disebut tingkah laku yang menyenangkan Haruno-san?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan tawa.

"Uchiha-san, kau akan menyesal setelah ini," balas Sakura sarkastik.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang, aku lapar," ujar Sakura enteng, seperti tak ada apa-apa.

Sasuke hanya diam, memandang Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, lebih baik kita cepat pulang!" ujar Sakura yang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dan dirinya sesegera mungkin melenggang dari tempat itu.

"Baik, baik." Sasuke menurut dan mengikuti langkah Sakura yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

_Sejenak, dia terlihat jauh._

_Kadang, dia terlihat begitu dekat._

_Sesuatu yang berbeda, dapatkah kau lupakan sejenak?_

_Karena perbedaan itu.._

_Sejenak lebur,_

_Lebur dalam cinta._

_Cinta yang hanya KAMU miliki._

* * *

_Konoha City Apartement._

_07.45 p.m_

Tampak seorang wanita berambut indingo sedang merapihkan meja makan yang berkapasitas untuk empat orang itu, sepertinya dia baru saja selesai makan malam.

"Huummmm, segar," ujar seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang baru keluar dari kamar tamu. Sepertinya dia baru saja memanfaatkan fasilitas di kamar itu. Kamar mandi.

"Aahh, Naruto-kun!" teriak wanita itu ke Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Walau sudah sering, wanita itu masih saja terlampau malu untuk menghadapi suaminya ini, lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah itu.

"Hei, kemana teme dan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang masih memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"A...ano, me..me..reka..."

"Hum?" tanggap Naruto yang membalikan tubuh Hinata dan mendekatkan wajah Hinata kewajahnya.

"Me..mereka se...sedang ke..kelu..keluar!" ucap Hinata mati-matian menahan degup jantungnya yang berlebihan itu.

"Oohh..." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata, meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka.

Delapan cm.

Empat cm.

Hinata menutup matanya.

Tiga cm.

Semakin dekat.

Dua cm.

Dan...

Sa-

"Woi, dobe aku pu-" Sasuke menatap dingin Naruto yang melakukan adegan mesum di ruang makan. Sakura? Dia sudah kembali ke apartemennya.

'Shit!' umpat Naruto dalam hati, dengan jengah ia membetulkan posisinya yang ehem-, terlihat wajah Hinata memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Lebih baik kau cari tempat lain, sebelum aku mengusirmu," ujar Sasuke datar tapi menusuk.

Sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat adik sepupu kesayangannya dinikahi orang macam Naruto, tapi ya... semua sudah berlalu. Sepertinya sister complex kakak kandungnya Hinata, Neji, menular pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap sinis Naruto yang beranggapan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Huh, menganggu saja kau teme!"

Sasuke tak menyahut, sedangkan Hinata hanya salah tingkah.

"Sasuke-nii sudah makan?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Sudah, tadi diluar bersama Sakura," jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu ke dalam kamarnya.

Blaaam ... Dan pintu itu tertutup rapat.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling pandang dalam diam, Hinata yakin, Sakura tak akan seperti 'dia'.

"Tenang saja," ujar Naruto seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata.

"Ya, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata lembut.

* * *

_Sakura's Apartement._

Malam ini sepertinya lebih dingin, malam-malam Sakura yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Menikmati malam dengan secangkir kopi panas.

Emerlad itu menatap kemerlapan Konoha di malam hari. Sungguh menakjubkan, mungkin Paris harus sedikit iri dengan pemandangan Konohagakure.

Sepintas, terbesit kenangan bersama orang yang paling disayanginya melebihi apapun.

Dia...

Sekelebat bayangan wajah yang paling dirindukannya terbayang dalam gelapnya malam. Tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Deja vu," ujar Sakura pelan.

Emerladnya menutup perlahan, ditariknya nafas sedalam mungkin.

_'Cinta membuatmu kuat'_

"Tch, sekarang harus kuakui, Kaa-san benar," ujar Sakura dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panjang, tersirat rasa kerinduan yang mendalam.

Walau sedikit, Sakura dapat merasakannya, sang bunda tersenyum kepadanya.

Diliriknya buku tua yang terletak di atas meja kopi di samping tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa ragu ia mengambil buku itu, dibukanya perlahan, menelusuri sejenak tulisan-tulisan yang sempat terlupakan.

_Inikah Cinta?_

_Rasa itu membuatmu ketagihan._

_Rasa itu membuatmu hilang logika._

_Rasa itu membuat perasaanmu membuncah._

_Apakah kamu merasakannya?_

_Perasaan hangat, nyaman, ingin terus bersamanya._

_Tak ingin mengecewakannya._

_Tak ingin meninggalkannya._

_Berusaha menyadarkan lamunanmu tentang perasaan itu._

_Apakah kamu sadar bahwa kamu- - - - -_

_Jatuh cinta?_

_'Tak ingin meninggalkannya.'_

Pandangan Sakura meredup, apakah...

_Tidak._

_Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan seorang yang dia cintai._

_Apakah..._

_Sasuke..._

_Bunda.._

_Hentikan..._

_Dia..._

"Arrggghh," erang Sakura sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, kenapa...

Tiba-tiba dia...

"Penyakit bodoh!" frustasi Sakura.

Praaanngg!

Cangkir kopi yang berada tepat di samping Sakura pun pecah, membuat Sakura bertambah emosi, sungguh, dia benci semua ini.

_Sejenak, lupakanlah semua beban dan masalahmu._

_Karena cinta, akan membuatmu lebih mengerti bagaimana itu hidup._

_Bagaimana belajar dari kesalahan._

_Karena semua itu adalah..._

_Cinta._

"Cih, apa yang harus aku lakukan," ujar Sakura pelan setelah dirinya kembali tenang.

Dilihatnya pecahan cangkir yang dia buat tadi.

"Huh," Sakura mendengus pelan, dirinya secepat mungkin berjalan ke tempat tidur dan menghempaskan tubuhnya yang rentan ke tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut, membuatnya mengerang tertahan.

Dia..

Pingsan.

_Lupakan..._

_Sejenak saja..._

_Ku mohon..._

_Biarkan dia terlelap dalam gelap_.

* * *

_Sasuke's Apartement._

_08/01/2011. 10.30 a.m_

"Oi dobe, cepat, kita sudah terlambat!" teriak Sasuke dari ruang tamu, sepertinya dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Iya iya teme! Hinata-chan aku pergi dulu ya, muaach." Naruto dengan terburu-buru memakai sepatunya dan mencium bibir Hinata singkat.

"Aahh.. Ha..hati-ha..hati Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-nii," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menarik nafas dalam.

Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke siap mereka segera keluar, meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum tulus.

Setelah diluar, Sasuke dengan mendadak berhenti di depan apartemen Sakura.

"Eh, teme ngapain disini? Katanya sudah terlambat?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Pergilah ke mobil duluan, aku mau mampir sebentar."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura dengan kunci cadangan yang dimilikinya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

'Dasar, sedang mabuk cinta rupanya," batin Naruto.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

Tapi hening, tak ada jawaban.

"Sakura?" ulang Sasuke lebih keras.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar Sakura.

Berharap tak ada yang terjadi dengan wanita berambut pink itu.

"Sakura ada ap- - - -"

"Ya tuhan SAKURA!"

Mata Sasuke membulat melihat keadaan di kamar Sakura. Gelas pecah, selimut yang tersingkap, dan parahnya lagi, Sakura yang pingsan di tempat tidur. Sasuke membopong Sakura dengan gaya bridal style, saat ini dia sangat panik.

-Skip Time-

Di dalam sebuah mobil, tampak seorang dengan rambut jabriknya menunggu dengan kesal di bangku pengemudi. Karena sudah sepuluh menit seorang yang ditunggunya tak menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Huh, si teme kemana sih, tadi buru-buru!" umpat Naruto kesal.

Naruto adalah tangan kanan Sasuke di perusahaan cabang yang berada di Jerman. Tetapi, karena Naruto tiba-tiba hijrah(?) ke Jepang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menempatkannya pada meeting penting kali ini.

Sekarang coba lihat? mereka akan terlambat sebentar lagi, tetapi si pantat ayam itu belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Padahal tadi dia yang paling sibuk, huh.

Braakk! Pintu mobil yang tiba-tiba terbanting membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya, refleks kepalanya menoleh ke arah belakang.

"YA TUHAN SASUKE! SAKURA-CHAN KENAPA?" teriak Naruto melihat keadaan Sakura yang pucat di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Baka! Cepat ke rumah sakit!" perintah Sasuke panik.

Dan Naruto langsung menjalankan mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

* * *

Tok tok tok..

Pintu apartemen itu kembali diketuk, membuat seorang wanita di dalamnya bergegas menuju ke arah pintu.

Ceklek..

"Maaf, siapa ya- - -" amethyst itu membulat sempurna, tak menyangka seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau!"

Hinata baru saja akan menutup pintu, tetapi tangannya segera ditahan oleh sang pemilik mata ruby didepannya.

"Apa kabar Hinata?" ujar suara itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" tampak Hinata sangat tak menyukai tamunya itu.

"Hei, dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lagi.

"Cih, berhentilah mencari kakakku! Pergi kau!" bentak Hinata, demi tuhan dia membenci wanita ini.

"Wah, kasar sekali nona Hyuuga ini, atau kau sudah bercerai dengan pemuda bodoh itu nona Namikaze?"

"Bitch!" bentak Hinata.

Baru kali ini Hinata tampak sangat marah, berusaha ditutupnya lagi pintu itu, tapi wanita itu kembali menahannya, dan menggeram pelan.

"Beraninya kau!" geram wanita tadi.

"Pergi! KARIN, KUMOHON PERGI!" teriak Hinata kalut, dibantingnya pintu itu, dan kali ini sukses, pintu itu tertutup dan terkunci.

Hinata merosot turun, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Wanita itu- -"

Sedangkan diluar, wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu hanya memaki tak karuan. Segera dia pergi dari tempat itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan sepatu high heels nya.

* * *

_General Hospital of Konohagakure_.

Tampak Sasuke menunggu dengan cemas, dipercayainya Naruto untuk memimpin meeting kali ini.

Sakura... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu?

Oh, bukan. Sakura bukan kekasihnya. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu status mereka apa.

Sungguh bodoh.

Mereka hanya saling sayang, tidak, mereka saling cinta.

"Maaf, anda siapanya?" tanya seorang dokter yang baru keluar dari tempat Sakura diperiksa.

"Ahh, ano.." Sasuke cukup kaget dengan kemunculan dokter cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang ikalnya.

"KURENAI, DIMANA SAKURA!" tiba-tiba orang yang kita tahu sang pemilik rumah sakit, masuk menerjang Sasuke. Dokter yang dipanggil Kurenai tadi hanya mampu memberi tatapan 'maklum' kearah Sasuke.

"Aah, Tsunade-sama jangan berisik!" pinta Kurenai yang segera menyusul Tsunade yang 'asal' terjang tadi.

Sasuke mau tak mau ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Terlihat Tsunade yang nampak panik melihat putri angkatnya yang terbaring lemah. Segala macam perangkat kesehatan difungsikan, seperti, melihat tekanan darah, tekanan jantung, juga yang lainnya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa Sakura bisa seperti ini?" tanya Tsunade penuh selidik kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, teman kampusnya. Aku menemukannya di dalam kamar dengan keadaan seperti itu, tadinya saya ingin menjemput Sakura tapi karena pintu apartemennya tidak dikunci, saya takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan," bohong Sasuke lancar.

"Uchiha, heh? Terimakasih sebelumnya, lebih baik kau pergi." Tsunade memandang wajah stoic Sasuke serius.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari ruangan itu.

Menangkap seorang dokter cantik yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Oh, hai." sapa Kurenai ramah, dia berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke lemas.

"Kau pacar nona Sakura?" tanya Kurenai lembut.

"Nona? Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," ujar Sasuke yang masih bersender pada dinding di depan kamar rawat Sakura.

"Ohh, wanita tadi itu putri angkat Tsunade-sama, sang pemilik rumah sakit ini," jelas Kurenai yang mendapatkan respon terkejut dari Sasuke. Yah, tapi tetap saja seorang Uchiha menampakkan wajah Stoic.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dulu, Sakura-sama sering sekali bermain kesini, tapi, beberapa tahun belakangan ini dia tak pernah berkunjung lagi, nona gadis yang ramah, aku sangat menyukainya," ujar Kurenai.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya."

"Sakura-sama sangat kuat sampai sekarang," tambah Kurenai sambil menghirup nafas dalam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, maaf, saya ada pasien, sampai jumpa lagi." Kurenai berjalan memunggungi Sasuke, semakin jauh rasanya dia semakin penasaran dengan pernyataan dokter tadi.

* * *

"Ngghh."

Emerlad itu membuka, membuat seorang yang ada disebelahnya tersenyum lega.

"Sakura..."

"Nngh, dimana ini?" tanya Sakura yang masih hangover.

"Sakura, kau ada di rumah sakit. Lebih baik mulai besok kau kembali tinggal di rumah." Tsunade menatap bola mata Sakura tajam. Menegaskan bahwa ini bukan main-main.

"Aah, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja- - -"

"Aku mohon nak, penyakit ini bukan main-main!" tegas Tsunade.

"Tenang saja, kaa-san ku dulu bisa bertahan, kenapa aku tidak?" ujar Sakura bijak.

Tsunade terperangah, ini... Sakura?

"Dia, mengajarkan aku apa itu kasih sayang. Dia, yang membuatku sedikit mengerti makna dari kata-kata kaa-san dulu... Dia- -"

"Uchiha itu eh?" potong Tsunade.

"Aah.. Darimana- -"

"Dia yang membawammu kemari."

"Haha, dia unik," ujar Sakura lemah.

"Ya, aku dapat melihatnya," tambah Tsunade.

BRAAKKK!

"SAKURA KAU TIDAK APA-APA KAN?"

Seketika itu juga suasana yang tadinya tenang hancur sudah oleh kedatangan gadis blonde ini.

"Ino-BAKA!" ujar Tsunade dan Sakura berbarengan. Ino pun mendapatkan deathglare yang mematikan.

"Ohehe, ada Tsunade-sama, gomen!" ujar Ino sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal kalian berdua."

Tsunade menepuk pundak Ino pelan, menandakan bahwa dia menyerahkan Sakura pada Ino.

Ino mendekati Sakura perlahan, terpatri sebuah senyum simpul dari Sakura.

"Apa kabar sayang?" tanya Ino penuh sayang, dia rindu dengan sahabtnya ini.

"Berhenti sok manis seperti itu! Aku baik-baik saja, dan akan selalu begitu," ujar Sakura meyakinkan Ino.

"Sudahlah Sakura, lebih baik kau dirawat secara khusus mulai sekarang," saran Ino.

"Haah, sekarangpun mau memperpanjang hidup sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Aku bersyukur telah bertemu dengan kalian... Dengan Sasuke, aku- -" Sakura menutup matanya sejenak.

"Mencintainya."

Ino hanya dapat memeluk sahabatnya dengan kasih sayang yang luar biasa. Apakah ini Sakura?

Air bening dari bola mata aqua itu terus mengalir membasahi rambut pink Sakura.

"Hei, jangan cengeng! Aku belum mati," tegas Sakura yang merasa dirinya dikasihani seperti besok sudah menemui ajal.

"He he he, aku percaya kamu bisa!"

"..." dan Sakura tersenyum tulus.

_Dia._

_Uchiha yang arogan._

_Dia._

_Yang merubah seorang Haruno Sakura._

_Dia._

_Yang membuatnya seperti ini._

_Dia._

_Yang mengajarkan tentang cinta._

_Karena dia..._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Terimakasih, untuk semuanya._

'Sasuke Uchiha,' batin Sakura rapuh.

* * *

Sasuke masih setia menunggu Sakura, dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Jam dua siang, haah... Naruto pasti marah sekali," ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, tak lama kemudian Ino keluar dengan senyum lembut.

"Hai Sasuke," sapa Ino yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Tenang saja, sore ini Sakura sudah boleh pulang."

Ino menatap Onyx Sasuke, mellihat kecemasan di bola mata sang Uchiha muda.

"Terimakasih untuk infonya."

"Jaga dia," tambah Ino pelan.

"Eh?"

"Aah, maaf ya Sasuke aku pergi dulu, Sai sudah menunggu," pamit Ino dengan buru-buru.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang heran.

'Ada apa dengan semua orang sih?' batin Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi, Sasuke berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah maroon dengan jas dokternya.

'Mau apa dia?' batin Sasuke yang melihat pemuda tadi masuk ke kamar Sakura.

Tapi Sasuke lebih memilih mengacuhkannya. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

* * *

Ceklek..

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang pemuda yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Sasori," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Hei, kudengar dari Kurenai-san, kau ada disini."

"Yah, sebagai pasien."

"Padahal nanti kau akan jadi dokter disini," kata Sasori lembut setengah bercanda.

"Yah, mungkin ini sebuah syarat," jawab Sakura enteng, membuat wajah baby face Sasori tertawa.

"Kau ini, tidak bisa jaga kesehatan," tambah Sasori.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti bocah!" ujar Sakura.

"Haha, baik, baik. Eh, tadi aku lihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut emo di depan ruangan ini. Apa dia pacarmu?" goda Sasori.

"Aahh, se..seperti itulah.."

Sasori tertawa lepas melihat wajah Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Haha, baguslah. Kau bisa pulang nanti sore," ujar Sasori yang mendapatkan tanggapan singkat dari Sakura.

* * *

-Skip time-

_Konohagakure, 07.15 p.m_

Setelah Sakura diperbolehkan keluar dari ruumah sakit oleh Tsunade (tentu dengan ceramah yang sangat panjang), Sakura langsung dijemput oleh Sasuke. Dan disinilah keduanya berada. Di dalam mobil di bawah terpaan sang ratu malam.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk diam di dalam mobil, salah satu dari mereka enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membelokkan stir kearah kiri, membuat Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kesuatu tempat."

Sakura memilih diam, mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya.

Tempat ini bertabur bintang, tempat ini- -

Tenpat festival tahun baru kemarin, di bawah ayunan, cahaya rembulan membiaskan warna keperakan. Sakura berdecak kagum.

"Ini- - -"

"Sakura," potong Sasuke yang menarik tangan mungil Sakura kearah ayunan yang menjadi saksi pengakuan perasaan mereka beberapa hari lalu.

Grep..

Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Sas, apa yang- -"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menjagamu."

Emerlad itu memandang sayu pemuda yang memeluknya dengan erat, aroma khas citrus dari Sasuke meresap kedalam indra penciuman Sakura.

"Aku..."

"Mencintaimu," potong Sakura yang membuat Sasuke terkejut.

_Cherry dan citrus bersatu._

_Membuat aroma yang memabukan._

_Yang membuat keduanya saling terdiam._

_Hari ini, pengakuan Sasuke yang membuat Sakura merasa nyaman._

_Apa bedanya dengan hari kemarin?_

_Hari ini..._

_Seorang Uchiha benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa aman._

_Aman._

_Bunda..._

_Lihatlah bungamu yang sedang mekar itu.._

_Dia..._

_Haruno Sakura._

"Ya, aku tahu."

_

* * *

_

Tunggu...

_Tapi, sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu..._

_Sesuatu itu..._

* * *

_Konoha City Apartement._

_09.06 p.m_

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan apartemen.

Tangan keduanya saling bertaut.

Sejenak, Sakura merasa dirinya sangat munafik dan naif.

Kemarin, dia mencaci maki tentang pasangan.

Sekarang, dirinya merasa bahwa seseorang di sampingnya ini adalah salah satu orang yang membuat dirinya merasa nyaman.

"Mau mampir?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak usah."

"Tapi, lebih baik berkunjung sebentar, apartemenmu disebelah ini juga."

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Hinata."

Kriieetttt...

"Aku pu- - - lang."

Membeku.

Delapan pasang mata menatap kearahnya.

Emerlad, menatapnya bingung.

Aqua, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang uhm- - kasihan.

Amethyst, memandangnya dengan tatapan _ku-mohon-pergi-dari-sini-sekarang!_

Ruby, oh, jangan katakan.

"SASUKE-KUN!" sosok itu berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Sakura mematung.

Naruto dan Hinata berdiri dan berusaha mencegah sosok itu, tapi...

"KARIN- -" ujar Sasuke kaget.

"Aku merindukanmu! Oh ya, siapa gadis ini?"

tanya Karin memandang Sakura jijik. Jika saja dia tak menggelayut manja dengan Sasuke seperti itu, pastilah muka Karin sudah hancur.

"Dia- -"

"Oh tak masalah lah, yang penting aku kan tunanganmu!" tambah Karin manja.

Deg.

Tunangan?

Deg.

Tidak mungkin...

BRAAK!

Pintu dibanting kasar oleh Sakura, dia... tidak mau...

"SAKURA!"

"SASUKE-KUN!" ketika Karin ingin mengejar Sasuke, Naruto dengan sigap menahannya.

"Diam!" ujar Naruto setengah membentak.

"Ta- - tapi, lepas! Lepaskan aku!" berontak Karin.

* * *

"Sakura dengarkan aku!" ujar Sasuke di depan pintu apartemen Sakura, tak perduli apakah tetangganya merasa sangat terganggu atau tidak.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

Dibalik pembatas itu, seorang gadis duduk dengan bahu bergetar.

_Di sini..._

_Di dada ini..._

_Ada yang sakit..._

_Di pipi ini..._

_Mengalir sesuatu..._

_Dia..._

_Cemburu..._

_Dia..._

_Kecewa..._

_

* * *

_

_Kamu... jangan pernah melupakan satu sisi cinta..._

_Sisi yang gelap._

_Yang dapat membuatmu terjatuh saat sedang melambung._

_Sangat sakit.._

_Tapi.._

_Jangan menangis..._

_Kuatlah.._

_Karena... cinta itu tak pernah mati._

_T.B.C_

_

* * *

_

Waaaahhh,... Chap ini sangat sangat gaje.!

Jadi gak pede Kira publishnya.

Mo dibikin sedih.. Eh, malah gaje begini..!

Kira sangat menanti saran para readers semua!

Yosh,

Mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7

Minna-san!

Kira update lagi niihhh..

Arigatou untuk semua reviewnya ya!

Chap kemarin terlalu sedih kah?

Ohehe, Kira rasa malah kurang dapet feel sedihnya (dilempar batu bata).

Err, untuk chapie ini, kayaknya ada sedikit 'penyimpangan' alur cerita, mungkin untuk kenyambungan ceritanya dan menjelaskan peran Karin di sini.

Dan untuk plot, Kira mempercepat setting tanggalnya.

Yasudah lah, ini dia chap selanjutnya.

**Warning! Ooc, EYD amburadul, jage, alur aneh dan deelel.**

**Rated! Semi M, untuk kata-kata dan bagian Karin.**

**Mohon kritik dan saran ya!**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO! :)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**(Kira sudah peringatkan ya :).. )**

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

_Chap 7_

_Dua Sisi Cinta, Dua Sisi Dirimu._

0o0o0

"SAKURA! Kumohon dengarkan aku!" panggil Sasuke frustasi.

Tanggannya menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Sakura sangat keras. Sedangkan yang dipanggil tak menjawab sedari tadi.

Mungkin tetangga-tetangganya disana sedang mengumpat-umpat tentang kejadian yang menggangu keheningan malam mereka.

Tapi sekali lagi aku tegaskan,

DIA TIDAK MEMPERDULIKANNYA!

"Sakura... Sakura..."

Nama itu bagai mantra bagi Sasuke, menyebutkannya tiada henti.

Dia menggerang frustasi. Tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, tak ada perubahan yang berarti.

Dengan langkah gontai dia kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Semua ini karena 'dia'.

_Onyx _Sasuke berkilat, menampakkan kebencian yang amat sangat.

_

* * *

_

_At Sasukes's Apartement._

"Lepaskan aku! Bocah, lepas!" berontak seoarang wanita yang kini tangannya dicekal oleh seorang pemuda berambut _blonde._

"Diam!"

"Sudahlah!" tambah Hinata yang merasa kepalanya pusing akibat kejadian ini.

Brak!

Pintu ditendang kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii..." ujar Hinata pelan.

"..." tak menyahut.

_Onyx_ itu... Berubah menjadi merah.

Dia benci.

Benci...

Sangat membencinya.

"Sasuke-kun tolong aku..." desah manja Karin kepada Sasuke.

"Cih," umpat Naruto yang merasa jijik.

"Tolong lepaskan aku! Mereka semua jahat!"

"Lepaskan," ujar Sasuke pelan, membuat _aquamarine_ itu membulat.

"Tapi Sas-"

"Lepaskan," ulang Sasuke sekali lagi.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Karin dengan kasar. Sedangkan Karin yang merasa menang, hanya tersenyum sombong, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pergelangan tangannya dengan jijik. Memandang Naruto dan Hinata dengan pandangan yang merendahkan.

"Hei, kalian itu semuanya rendahan! Dasar tak tahu diuntung!" ujar Karin panjang lebar.

Naruto sudah menggeram keras. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Cukup Naruto," ujar Sasuke pelan, membuat seringai Karin bertambah lebar.

"Tapi Sas, dia perlu diberi pelajaran!"

"Tak perlu... karena-"

PLAAAK..

Sasuke menampar Karin.

_Ruby_ itu mengecil, tak menyangka bahwa dia akan ditampar oleh Sasuke.

"Sasu.. A..apa," ujar Karin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Karena hanya aku yang boleh memberikannmu pelajaran."

Seringai Sasuke muncul di wajah tampannya. Membuat Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum menang.

Karin yang merasa sangat terhina melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartement Sasuke, dengan segala sumpah serapah tak jelas keluar dari bibirnya.

Blaaamm! Pintu ditutup dengan keras oleh Karin.

Bruukk...!

Sasuke terduduk di sofa, tangan porselen itu menjambak kuat rambut _raven_nya.

"_Teme_, maaf..."

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salah kalian," ujar Sasuke dengan kepala yang mengadah ke atas.

"Sasuke-nii, _gomen_, kami sudah berusaha menahannya," jelas Hinata pelan, dia sangat merasa bersalah tentang kejadian ini.

"Sudahlah, aku bilang ini semua bukan salah kalian."

Sasuke berdiri dengan agak limbung, kakinya menyeret paksa tubuh tegap itu untuk memasuki kamar. Sebelum dia menutup pintu, dia menoleh sambil tersenyum tipis dan berbisik.

"Lagipula dia tunanganku..."

Naruto sudah ingin angkat bicara,

"Empat tahun yang lalu," tetapi ucapan itu dipotong cepat oleh Sasuke.

Blam... pintu kamar itu tertutup.

Menyisakan kedua pasangan yang saling memandang dan terdiam.

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus dia?

Kenapa Karin harus kembali?

Gheh, apa maunya?

Batin keempat insan yang berbeda tempat itu berfikir kalut.

Sakura, terduduk dibelakang pintu apartementnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Hinata, menyesali kenapa semua ini kembali terjadi.

Naruto, pikirannya kalut oleh gadis 'mantan' tunangan sahabat baiknya itu.

Sasuke? Terbaring di tempat tidur dengan emosi yang meluap.

_Beginikah cinta?_

_Lebih baik tidak merasakannya._

_Cinta..._

_Harus sesakit inikah?_

_Kenapa..._

_Kenapa terlalu sakit?_

_

* * *

_

_21/03/2011_

_Konohagakure_.

Musim semi menyambut Konoha, bunga-bunga khas musim semipun mulai bermekaran, membuat aroma yang sangat harum dan nyaman.

Begitu juga dengan_'dia', _Sang bunga _Sakura_ yang indah.

Selang beberapa minggu setelah kejadian yang 'kurang' mengenakkan itu, Sakura sama sekali tak terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Sepertinya gadis berambut pink itu terlalu kecewa pada cinta pertamanya.

Menghilang tanpa jejak.

Bahkan mereka yang bersebelahan pun, tak tahu kemana perginya gadis dengan rambut pink itu.

Sampai akhir ini.

Sampai hari ini.

Dan hari ini, sepertinya hari yang baik untuk memulai pelajaran baru.

Sakura masuk ke universitas dengan ekspresi yang sangat dingin, di tangannya dia membawa buku tua dengan ukuran yang cukup besar.

Sepertinya dia tak perlu memakai topeng lagi untuk menutupi sifatnya yang seperti ini.

Dan sepertinya itu membuat penampilan gadis ini sedikit berbeda.

"Sakura-chan?" sapa Ino sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Ino beruntun.

"Tak apa," ujar Sakura singkat. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah, sampai dirinya berpapasan dengan orang yang beberapa hari ini dia hindari.

Dia.

Uchiha Sasuke.

_Onyx_ dan _emerlad_ saling menatap.

Kerinduan dan kebencian.

Sedangkan sang _aquamarine_ menatap keduanya bingung.

"Cih," decis Sakura dengan cepat dilangkahkan kakinya untuk melewati Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sangat terganggu dengan pemuda tadi.

Sasuke hanya diam mematung.

Sebenci itukah?

Ini salah paham.

Sungguh, jangan percaya kata-katanya.

Kata-kata si gadis berambut merah.

* * *

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat kearah wanita yang mengacuhkannya tadi.

"Dia..." gumam Sasuke.

Gadis dengan warna mata _emerlad_ itu tampak berbeda dengan ekspresinya yang dingin.

Dan Sasuke hanya terpaku oleh gadis itu.

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat, sebisa mungkin dia menulikan pendengarannya. Tak peduli seorang gadis yang dari tadi memanggil namanya.

"Ra... Sakura!" panggil Ino.

"Berhentilah menanyakan 'kenapa' padaku Ino!" nada bicara Sakura meningkat satu oktaf.

Ino diam...

Lagi-lagi dia hanya diam.

"Baiklah," jawab Ino pelan dan melangkah mundur, kemudian berbalik.

Kini Sakura sendirian,

Sendiri untuk kesekiankalinya.

* * *

Hembusan angin cukup dingin hari ini, tapi sama sekali tak mengganggu kegiatan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Padahal musim semi baru saja datang menyambut, kenapa cuacanya mendadak tak enak seperti ini?

Dia...

Sang Uchiha muda yang arogan.

Dia...

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke, memandang keluar jendela.

_Onyx_nya menyusuri langit yang tampak mendung.

Kaca jendela diruangannya dibiarkan terbuka lebar, membiarkan udara dingin membelai kulit porselennya.

Dia menghela nafas pelan, _onyx_nya menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip.

_10 new massage._

_15 missed called_.

Dibukanya dengan cepat. Jujur saja dia sangat malas melihat isi pesan yang rata-rata tak berguna itu.

_Karin._

_Karin._

_Karin._

_Karin._

Cih, semuanya dari gadis yang memuakkan itu.

_Onyx_nya tetap bertahan melihat pengirim pesan yang hanya ingin membuatnya muntah.

Tapi, sepertinya dia berhenti pada satu nama.

_Haruno Sakura._

Dibukanya langsung pesan singkat itu.

_From: Haruno Sakura._

_Massage: Temui aku di cafe biasa jam makan siang._

_-Mo'21/03/2011 . 11.30 a.m_

_Reply. Forward. Delete._

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

Pikiran pemuda itu kembali menerawang jauh, dimana saat-saat dia bersama seseorang.

Seseorang yang membuat hatinya sakit.

* * *

_Flashback._

_Seoul, Korea Selatan._

_06/07/2007_.

Cuaca yang mendung sepertinya membuat orang-orang sangat malas untuk mengawali hari ini. Begitu juga menurut seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Jika saja tidak ada yang menyuruhnya datang kesini, pasti dia lebih suka menghabiskan harinya di kamar, dengan buku-buku tebalnya, ah, jangan lupa _Black Cofee_ kesukaannya.

Terlebih lagi, pagi-pagi seperti ini dia kurang antusias untuk bertemu seseorang.

Pemuda itu- Sasuke.

Melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Greep..

Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

Ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Suara itu, suara gadis yang ditunggunya.

"Karin..."

"Ahh, kau sudah lama ya menungguku?"

tanya gadis itu.

Didudukkannya tubuh sintal itu di samping Sasuke, kemudian memeluk lengan kekar Sasuke dengan manja.

"Ada apa?" tanya suara berat sang Uchiha.

"Uuhh... Sasuke-kun kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Karin manja.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari, apa tidak ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini?" tanya Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit.

Kekasihnya... oh, bukan. Tunangannya, Karin, adalah seorang model berbakat yang usianya tiga tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu."

"Entah mengapa kau terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke dan Karin, menjalin hubungan sudah lima tahun. Mereka sudah saling mengenal lebih lama dari itu. Mereka adalah teman dari kecil.

Mereka saling mengenal.

Mereka saling menyukai.

Mereka terikat dalam hubungan kekasih.

Mereka sekarang adalah sepasang tunangan.

Mereka- -

Haah.

Hanya sebatas tunangan.

Tak lebih.

Ya,

Karin selalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tentang pernikahan. Baik dalam kenyataan maupun media massa.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah lelah menanggapi jawaban tak jelas dari Karin.

Entah mengapa, sepertinya gadis _emo_ itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke gelisah.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Tentu dia sangat mencintainya, sangat!

Karin adalah pacar pertama Sasuke, sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Dulu, Sasuke sangat yakin bahwa Karinlah cinta pertamanya juga terakhirnya, dirinya tak bisa melihat seseorang selain Karin pada saat itu. Tapi entah mengapa, berangsur-angsur perasaan itu hilang.

Apakah...

"Kalau begitu- -"

Perasaan Sasuke makin tak enak.

"Biarkan aku pergi."

Deg.

Deg.

"A-apa maksudmu Karin?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tercekat, dilepaskannya rangkulan Karin pada lengannya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika, aku harus menjadi model yang terkenal! Dan ini adalah kesempatan untukku Sasu-kun!" ujar Karin sambil berdiri.

"Apakah kita akan bisa menjalani- -"

"Tidak," potong Karin cepat.

Kosong.

Perasaan Sasuke terasa sangat kosong.

"Kau Akan memperlambat usahaku Sasuke!"

"Ya," ujar Sasuke pelan, entah kenapa dadanya...

Dia belum bisa menerima.

xxxxxxXxxxxx

6 bulan kemudian.

_'Isu yang sedang hangat akhir-akhir ini adalah seorang model berbakat asal Korea yaitu Karin, model yang sedang naik daun ini digosipkan akan menikah dengan salah satu pengusaha terkemuka dari Spanyol, Jirobou, dan- -"_

Piip..

Braak!

Layar Tv flat besar itu berubah menjadi hitam. Disusul oleh suara remote Tv yang hancur karena dibanting.

Dengan nafas yang memburu, seorang pemuda yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah sofa besar diruangan itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aarrggh!"

Praang..!

Bruuk..!

Kalut.

Semua yang ada dimeja yang berada tepat didepannya dibuat berantakan.

Cangkir kopi yang pecah

Buku-buku yang berhamburan.

"Sasuke!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak suara yang sangat panik.

"Sas, ada apa?" tanyanya lagi, pemuda yang wajahnya hampir sama dengan Sasuke itupun menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu sang adik, dia- Itachi Uchiha.

"Haru! Hinata! Cepat kemari!" panggil Itachi keras.

Tak lama kemudian tampaklah dua orang wanita. Seorang wanita berambut biru tua panjang bergelombang bermata _onyx_, dan yang seorang lagi berambut indingo pendek dengan mata _amethyst._ Mereka turun dengan tergesa dari lantai dua.

"Ada apa Itachi?" tanya wanita dengan rambut biru tua dengan nada khawatir.

"Yaampun Itachi-nii! Sasuke-nii kenapa?" tanya wanita yang bermata _amethyst_ menyusul pertanyaan wanita di sampingnya.

Brak..

Brukkk..

"WOI _TEME,_ KAU SUDAH LIHAT Tv BE- -" sekarang ditambah dengan suara berisik seseorang yang senaknya masuk dan berteriak dengan kencang.

"Naruto! Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?" Itachi berteriak mengingatkan.

Yang diingatkan hanya diam, Naruto tercengang melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan yang mengjlkhawatirkan.

"Naruto, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya wanita yang bernama Haru, dia memandang Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"A-ano..."

"Wanita itu..." suara serak Sasuke membuat semua mata beralih pandang kearahnya.

"Siapa? Siapa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"..." Sasuke diam, kepalanya menunduk.

"Karin," sambung Naruto.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara parau.

"Dia digosipkan akan menikah dengan pengusaha asal Spanyol," tambah Naruto yang suaranya dibuat sekecil mungkin.

"Apa?" sahut Itachi, Haru dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang dengan suara _baritone_ yang tiba-tiba masuk dari pintu utama.

Semuanya beralih pandang ke sumber suara.

Pemuda tampan bermata _amethyst_ dan berambut cokelat panjang.

"Neji..." suara serak Sasuke membuat sang punya nama mengalihkan pandangannya cepat, menatap mata _onyx_ yang rapuh itu.

Sasuke berdiri dengan susah payah, pandangannya kabur, kepalanya terasa pusing, rasanya berdenyut-denyut dan akhirnya...

Brraaak!

Semuanya gelap.

"SASUKE!"

_'Dia, meninggalkan aku...'_

_'Pembohong..'_

...

_End of flashback._

_

* * *

__Onyx_ itu memancarkan kepedihan, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengingat gadis itu.

Setidaknya dia harus beruntung, Karin hanya menemuinya di apartementnya setiap malam. Tapi, oh God, perlu kuulang? Setiap malam!

Ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan risih?

Baru saja dia berdiri, setelah dilihatnya waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sudah setengah jam dia melamun, hanya untuk mengingat memori-memori memuakkan itu.

"Hai Sasuke-kun!"

Oh tidak...

Jangan lagi...

"Kau-"

Sekarang apa lagi yang mau Tuhan uji kepadamu?

Membawanya melihat seorang pemuda dengan pupil _violet_, berdiri tepat di depannya.

Siapa yang memberitahukan tempat ini?

Ugh, dia akan mengutuk orang itu.

"Lama tak jumpa ya Sasuke-kun."

"Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sufiks menjijikan itu," tukas Sasuke tajam.

"Hai, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"

"Aku tak punya waktu."

"Ayolah Sasu..."

"Cih, kau tuli ya?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Hei, apa kau tidak ingin berbincang dengan teman lamamu ini?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Maaf saja, aku-"

"Kau curang Sasuke-"

"Ap-"

"Aku sangat mencintainya," sambung suara itu lagi.

_Onyx_ itu mengecil, apa yang pemuda berpupil _violet_ itu katakan?

"Suigetsu kau..."

* * *

_Cofee Cafè_

_01.10 p.m_

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink panjang yang diikat ekor kuda itu sesekali menyeruput _black cofee_ yang dipesannya secara perlahan-lahan.

Meresapi kenikmatan ditengah kebosanan.

Terlambat, itulah yang ada dibatin gadis ini.

Dia bosan, sangat bosan.

_Emerlad_nya menyapu keluar jendela estalase cafe itu, melihat awan mendung yang menyelimuti kota itu.

"Akan hujan..."

Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja berlapis kaca tipis itu untuk sekedar mengusir kebosanan.

"Saku-chan?"

Suara lembut itu...

Gadis itu mendongak, melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Ya, silahkan saja," ujar Sakura datar.

"Wah, sudah lama tak bertemu ya Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata ramah, tetapi sebaliknya, Sakura tak menghiraukannya.

Hinata tersenyum maklum.

Tak lama keduanya hanya diam, Hinata duduk diam sembari jarai-jari lentiknya menuliskan kata-kata disebuah buku besar. Yang kita tahu adalah buku hasil karyanya.

Calon penulis tekun.

"Kau mendatangiku bukan untuk menulis di buku bodoh itu kan?" tanya Sakura, membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum singkat.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau memang benar Sakura."

Hinata meletakkan pena yang digunakannya untuk menulis.

_Amethyst_ dan _emerlad._

Cih, sekarang apa lagi?

"Karin.."

Nama itu...

Membuat Sakura ingin muntah sekarang juga.

"Apa? Kau mau menyerahkan undangan pernikahan mereka? Maaf saja, aku sibuk."

Hinata terkekeh pelan melihat sikap cemburu Sakura yang dinilainya 'lucu'.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura merasa tersindir.

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Dia bukan tunangan kakakku," ujar Hinata yang cukup menyita perhatian Sakura.

"..."

* * *

_Apa kau bingung master?_

_Bingung dengan semua tulisan yang tertoreh di buku ini?_

_Tak perlu penjelasan..._

_Karena..._

_Penjelasan itu hanya ada di dalam hatimu._

_Karena dihatimu ada sesuatu._

_Ada cinta._

_Dua sisi yang berbeda._

_Nikmatilah sekejap sensasinya, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya._

_

* * *

_Motor itu melaju dengan sangat cepat, seorang pemuda yang mengendarainya nampak mengumpat tak jelas, ekspresinya sulit terbaca dari balik helm besarnya. Tapi dapat diyakini, dia sangat panik, rintik hujan yang perlahan turun ini pastilah akan menjadi hujan lebat sebentar lagi, tapi itu bukan suatu penghalang besar baginya.

"Cih, lebih cepat, lebih cepat!" gumamnya sendiri.

_'Kau harus cepat Sasuke.'_

_'Karin berniat jahat kepada gadismu.'_

_'Siang ini, di Cofee Cafè.'_

_'Karena dia...'_

Suara-suara menyebalkan itu masih terus berputar di benak Sasuke.

"Karin, grrr."

Sasuke menambah kecepatan pada motornya, semoga saja masih ada waktu.

Ralat.

Harus ada!

* * *

_-02.30 p.m-_

Tuk... tuk... tuk...

Jemari itu masih mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang menjadi tumpuan kedua tangannya.

Kepalanya tertunduk, bola matanya terpejam.

Menahan emosi yang ingin meledak sekarang juga. Poninya menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya, sangat memperlihatkan raut kebingungan dan penyesalan. Membuat orang-orang memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kasihan'.

Ah, jika saja mereka tahu betapa tingginya dinding baja yang dibuat gadis itu, jangan harap ada kata-kata merendahkan lagi.

_'Dia meninggalkan Sasuke-nii empat tahun yang lalu.'_

_'Dia membuat aniki seperti kehilangan nyawanya untuk beberapa tahun.'_

_'Dia pembohong.'_

Kelopak matanya terpejam erat, mengimbangi pikirannya yang semakin kacau.

Cukup lama dia melamun. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak, tangannya dengan cepat mengeluarkan secarik kertas dalam amplop putih yang berada di dalam tasnya.

Tak lama dirinya membaca, tangannya mencengkram kuat kertas itu. Ingin meremas kertas itu kuat-kuat dan membuangnya jauh-jauh, tapi sebisa mungkin ditahannya, tak ingin ceroboh atau gegabah.

_"Shit!"_ iris matanya melihat keluar cafè, hujan lebat, dan dia tak membawa mobil hari ini, sungguh ceroboh.

Dibereskannya barang-barangnya yang sedikit berserakan di atas meja.

Dia berdiri dengan tergesa dan sesegera mungkin melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya," kata seorang pelayan laki-laki yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sakura -gadis itu- melewatinya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan laki-laki itu. Dia harus pergi sekarang juga. Tapi yang dia ingat, pemuda itu pastilah 'Sai'.

* * *

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari cafe itu. Sakura merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya. Sesekali dia menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan, tapi lagi-lagi kosong.

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan bajunya yang basah kuyup karena terguyur hujan, bodohnya dia hari ini tak membawa mobil kesayangannya itu. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati, dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang miliknya ke arah gang sempit yang tak jauh dari jalan utama pertokoan itu berharap hujan akan segera reda. Merasa masih diikuti, Sakura berhenti mendadak.

"Jangan mengikutiku lagi," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Mau pergi kemana nona Haruno? Kenapa buru-buru sekali, tidak bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar?" tutur suara di belakangnya itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Tch, kau itu terlalu sombong gadis idiot," sambung suara itu lagi.

"Aku tidak berminat untuk mengurus bocah sepertimu," jawab suara Sakura dingin.

"Oh, begitu ya? Sayang sekali_, have a nice day Sakura-chan!"_

Duagh..!

Semuanya terasa ringan dan buram.

Tubuh itu tersungkur ke depan, menyisakan Sakura yang terus mengumpat ditengah kesadarannya yang menipis. Baju Sakura menjadi kotor penuh lumpur, akibat jalan yang becek karena hujan.

"Cih, a-apa maumu!" teriak Sakura kalap.

"Mauku? Tentu saja memiliki Sasuke!"

"Cih, aku- - aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya, aku tak peduli! Lebih baik kau urusi saja dia!" Sakura berusaha bangkit walau tubuhnya menolak untuk itu. Cih, kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa lagi yang mau Tuhan uji kepadamu Saku-chan?

Duagh...

"Aarrggh!" dan teriakan tadi menjadi pertanda Sakura tidak baik-baik saja.

Gelap.

Semuanya gelap.

Tapi masih ada sisa kesadaran di dalamnya.

"Haha, jangan pikir ini akan berakhir!" teriak Karin penuh emosi_, high heels_ yang dipakainya diinjak-injakkan ketubuh mulus Sakura, membuat Sakura berteriak lagi. Tapi suara teriakan itu kalah oleh suara petir yang menggelegar.

"Cih, kau gila! Ohhok!"

Sakura berusaha bangkit, tapi lehernya segera ditarik paksa oleh Karin. Mencekiknya tiada ampun.

"Kau!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Sungguh, lebih baik dia mati oleh penyakit yang dideritanya daripada harus mati di tangan wanita psikopat ini.

_

* * *

_

Cofee Cafè.

Sepasang iris _onyx_ indah milik sang pemuda masih memandang keluar jendela estalase cafe dengan gaya klasik itu, sedangkan hujan diluar sana masihlah sangat deras. Batinnya berteriak bahwa ada kejadian yang tak baik untuk gadis yang beberapa saat lalu keluar dari cafè itu.

Firasatnya itu semakin kuat ketika melihat pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ masuk dengan tergesa.

"Maaf, kau lihat gadis dengan rambut pink di sini?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sai.

"Dia baru saja pergi, dan kau sebaiknya ikut aku!" jawab Sai yang kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke keluar cafè.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang buru-buru!"

"Diam! Aku punya firasat tak baik untuk gadismu itu."

Sai memakai jaket hujannya dan memberikan satu kepada Sasuke.

"Ikut aku, sepertinya aku tau kemana dia."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mantap. Dan mereka berdua berlari menembus derasnya hujan.

* * *

Tubuh itu mulai gemetar, dinginnya air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya menimbulkan efek sakit yang luar biasa di luka-lukanya.

Darah kental mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Tapi bibir tipis yang mulai membiru itu masih tersenyum.

"Cih, kau tak- a-kan bisa me-le-nyapkan a-a-aku," ujar Sakura dengan terbata-bata.

"Jangan senang dulu gadis tolol!" tantang Karin.

Tangan gadis berambut merah itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

_Emerlad_ Sakura membulat, sebuah pisau lipat.

"Siapa bilang aku tak bisa melenyapkanmu?"

Crassshh...

Helaian pink yang indah miliknya telah terjatuh di aspal gang kecil itu, membuat rambut panjangnya menjadi pendek. Tak lama kemudian, Karin menghunus pisau itu tepat di jantung Sakura.

'Aku akan mati disini? cih, konyol,' batin Sakura.

"Haha, terima ini!"

Syaaat!

Mata Sakura menutup, menanti sebuah kematian. Ah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, dan pada laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke- -"

"GRRR!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, KARIN!" teriak seseorang.

Mata Sakura reflex terbuka, pemandangan yang luar biasa.

Sasuke mencengkram tangan Karin dan membuang pisau lipat itu, dan kemudian pisau itu diambil oleh seseorang dan membuangnya ke kotak sampah terdekat sepertinya dia sangat menjunjug tinggi norma kesopanan yang bertuliskan _'buanglah sampah pada tempatnya_' ha ha konyol, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai?

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Sasuke.

"A-aku? Aarrghhh! TIDAK! Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Sungguh! Aaarrghh!" tiba-tiba Karin jatuh terduduk, tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dia berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Sesaat kemudian dia tiba-tiba berdiri, berlari menembus hujan.

Sakura yang tubuhnya merosot langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke, sedangkan Sai sepertinya mengejar Karin.

"Sasuke-"

"Ya, aku ada di sini Sakura," Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura yang basah kuyup.

"Kejar Karin..."

"Apa?"

"Kumohon, bawa aku- -" Sakura berusaha bertahan dengan sisa kekuatannya, melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan, Sasuke langsung membopongnya, membawanya mengejar Karin.

* * *

Mobil-mobil berkeliling di tengah-tengah jalanan itu. Seketika area itu menjadi ramai, padahal hujan belum reda sedikitpun.

Tak lama kemudian suara sirine mobil polisi dan _ambulance _terdengar, semakin mendekat ke area itu.

Sosok pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang masih mengenakan jas hujannya hanya diam mematung, sungguh kejadian yang tak terduga.

Didepannya dapat dilihat seorang pemuda demgan pupil mata _violet_ itu memeluk tubuh seorang gadis berambut merah yang kepalanya masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau benar-benar pergi..." suara itu terdengar sangat berat, ditangannya tergenggam sebatang bunga mawar merah.

"Padahal aku belum memberimu bunga ini... kau curang Karin, aku bahkan belum makan siang, makanan buatanmu," ujar suara itu lagi, kata-katanya terdengar melantur, tapi semua orang tahu, dia sangat terluka.

Sasuke dan Sakura menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu, dilihatnya Sai hanya diam mematung, melihat pemandangan yang sangat memilukan.

"Sai, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia... berteriak seperti orang ketakutan, tiba-tiba dia menerjang truk besar yang akan lewat, dan..." kata-kata Sai terputus, pemuda yang sangat suka tersenyum ini bahkan tak bisa mengungkapkan kejadian tragis yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

Sakura jatuh terduduk disamping tubuh Karin yang masih dipeluk oleh pemuda tadi.

"Trauma mental," ujar Sakura, membuat pemuda yang diketahui bernama Suigetsu itu menoleh cepat.

"Bagaimana kau?"

Sakura menunduk, dan tubuhnya terhuyun ke depan, kini kesadarnnya hilang sepenuhnya.

Benar-benar gelap.

Bahkan bumipun belum berhenti menangis.

"AARRGGGHHHH!"

* * *

_22/03/2011_

Area pemakaman itu berangsur sepi, para pelayatpun satu persatu pergi, menyisakan beberapa orang yang masih diam memandang batu nisan berwarna putih itu.

"Hinata ayo kita pergi," ajak Naruto yang menarik tangan mungil Hinata, tak disangka dia akan pergi kepemakaman ini, untuk mengantar seseorang yang dibencinya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat, setelah NaruHina pergi dari tempat itu, disusul oleh seorang pemuda berambut acak-acakan yang akrab dipanggil Juugo.

"Dia trauma... setelah kehormatannya direnggut oleh si brengsek Jirobou itu, dan meninggalkannya seperti sampah."

Suigetsu masih setia duduk di samping batu nisan itu, tangannya menggengam erat rangkaian bunga mawar merah.

Sasuke hanya diam, sedangkan Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"Dia kembali kepadamu seolah tak terjadi apapun, tiap malam dia berteriak-teriak, dia hanya menyebut namamu, dia terus meminta maaf padamu."

Suigetsu menutup matanya.

"Padahal aku mencintainya, sangat, sangat mencintainya."

Tangannya mengepal kuat, air matanya turun perlahan.

"Tapi dia bersifat egois, dia marah mengetahuimu mencintai gadis lain."

Sakura mencelos, itu pasti dirinya.

"Dia bertindak seperti psikopat, mengasah pisaunya setiap malam dan..."

Air mata itu terus mengalir.

"Dia sama sekali tak melihatku, aku- a-ku-"

"Dia memang pemarah dan cerewet, dia egois, dia sombong, dia adalah dia, seorang Karin, Karin yang aku cintai..."

Sasuke masih diam, memandang Suigetsu yang mulai bersujud dan memukul-mukul tangannya ke batu nisan.

"Hiks, hiks, kenapa dia malah pergi seenaknya!"

"Aku mencintainya!"

"Sui.."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU KARIN!"

Dan tangisan Suigetsu membuat hati Sakura bergetar, tangannya gemetar, pastilah Sasuke dapat merasakannya.

"Cintamu padanya tak akan hilang," ujar Sakura pelan dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aku yakin... sangat yakin."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura, dielusnya rambut pendek Sakura.

"Karena cinta itu abadi... ya, aku yakin hal itu."

Sasuke, Sakura dan Suigetsu melihat kearah langit. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa mereka, wangi mawar.

"Dan aku yakin, Karin tahu perasaanmu," tambah Sakura.

* * *

_Ya, cinta tak akan pernah hilang._

_Abadikan cintamu._

_Semua itu akan bersemayam di dalam hatimu._

_Walau mengukirnya dengan kesakitan, yakinlah... cinta milikmu akan terus melayang di udara._

_Membawa keharuman dan kesejukan di hatimu._

_Karena cinta._

_Harus siap kehilangan._

_

* * *

_

Kamar itu sangat gelap dan sunyi, hanya ada sebuah lampu tidur yang bercahaya temaram yang menjadi sumber penerangan di kamar itu, AC di kamar itu rasanya semakin dingin saja, menyusup di setiap pori-pori. Jika saja tak ada hembusan nafas seseorang, pastilah kita mengira bahwa kamar itu kosong.

Tangan berkulit porselen itu memandang tulisan-tulisan bertinta hitam yang tercetak di selembar kertas putih, giginya gemeletuk menahan emosi.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat kertas yang sedikit lusuh itu akibat cengkramannya.

Tes... tes...

Tangan itu mengelap sesuatu yang menetes dari hidungnya.

Terdengar umpatan pelan,

"Brengsek, penyakit ini- -"

Sebuah cairan kental bewarna merah dan berbau karat.

Darah.

- T.B.C -

* * *

Fiuuuhhh! Akhirnya update juga!

Maaf ya Minna-san, Kira terlalu lama!

Maaf juga untuk ke gajean chapie ini.

Kira hanya malas memakai karakter Karin terlalu lama -,- (ditendang Karin FC)

He he, semoga kalian suka.

Next chapie, Sasusaku deh!

Oke.

Saran dan masukan sangat berharga!

Dan yang terpenting.. REVIEW! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8 update!

Olaha, Kira sangat berterimakasih untuk reviewnya minna-san!

Maafkan daku untuk update yang lambat ini. Kira masih belum tenang dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, terlebih lagi Kira belum menyelesaikan tugas laporan perjalanan waktu Study Tour kemaren, huh.

Kok malah curcol?

Hhaalah, yasud lah..

Thnks for all and silent reader.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate: T

Warning: Typo, alur aneh, EYD amburadul, OOC, bagi yang tidak suka, saya mohon klik tombol back sekarang juga. :)

* * *

Dua Sisi Cinta, Dua Sisi Dirimu.

_Awal dari sesuatu merupakan akhir dari renkarnasi yang sesungguhnya._

_Cinta akan tetap abadi meskipun dunia berputar balik sekalipun._

_Karena cinta ada untuk membangun, bukan untuk menghacurkan._

_Sesungguhnya, dalam kehancuran cinta masih akan tetap abadi._

_Terhubung oleh takdir._

_Takdir..._

_Yang terikat dalam benang merah._

_Yang telah ditentukan, sebelumnya._

_Sekalipun kau menentangnya._

_Karena semuanya akan berakhir._

_Kematian..._

_Sungguh, sesuatu yang ironis._

_28/03/2011_

_03.00 p.m_

Gadis itu memandang ke luar jendela rumah sakit, menatap langit musim semi di sore yang indah. Aroma sakura masih semerbak di sekitarnya, membuat pikiran menjadi tenang dan nyaman. Bunga itu, bunga yang indah namun rapuh. Bunga yang hanya bertahan kurang dari watu satu bulan, tapi dia bisa membawa kebahagiaan bagi yang melihatnya. Begitupula dengan 'dia'. Dia yang rapuh, namun sekuat tenaga membangun benteng baja yang sulit ditembus seseorang. Pengecualian untuk saat ini. Bunga yang indah itu perlahan memucat, tanpa ditanyapun kita sudah dapat memastikan bahwa dia sedang sakit. Dia yang tidak pernah mau dipandang lemah oleh orang lain.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu menoleh cepat ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Sasori?" dia yang dipanggil Sasori hanya tersenyum hangat, mendekat kearah Sakura dan melihat langit yang dilihat Sakura.

"Kau suka langit?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Di lantai teratas rumah sakit ini kita bisa melihat langit dengan sangat jelas, loh," tawar Sasori. Sakura masih diam.

"Diamana Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ada di ruangannya."

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau ke sana?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya dibalas dengan tanya.

"Seharusnya kau berjuang sejak dulu," ujar Sasori, butiran hazel itu memandang keluar jendela, tak mampu menatap emerlad yang menatapnya lurus.

"Cih, mungkin umurku tinggal beberapa saat lagi, tak tahu kapan aku akan mati. Besok, lusa, saju jam lagi atau sepuluh menit lagi. Dan, well, aku tak peduli."

Sakura melangkah untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bahkan kau tak peduli bahwa nanti akan ada yang merindukanmu? Merasa kehilanganmu?"

Sakura berhenti, dia menoleh sekilas.

"Ah, mungkin aku sangat berterimakasih kepada orang itu," lanjutnya.

Sasori menghela nafas berat.

"Mungkin bocah Uchiha itu akan depresi," bisik Sasori pelan.

"Tch, jangan bicara asal."

"Ngomong-ngomong..." suara Sasori membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sasori.

"Ap-"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Ha ha, obrolan di sore yang menyenangkan," ujar Sakura seolah tak ada kejadian yang berarti.

Setidaknya masih ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, kan?

Dia melangkah, membuka pintu dan metupunya dari luar secara perlahan. Dia, tersenyum. Ketika Sakura hilang dari pandangan Sasori, Sasori mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jas dokternya.

"Dia..." hazelnya menutup, seolah menyelami rasa sakit gadis yang dianggapnya adik sendiri.

Sekarang dadanya sesak.

God, berilah dia waktu lebih lama.

* * *

Tok... tok... tok...

"Masuk."

"Permisi."

Sakura masuk dan duduk di depan Tsunade. Tsunade memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa, nak?"

"Bolehkah aku pergi keluar sore ini, Kaa-san?"

Sakura menatap penuh harap, hari ini dia sangat jenuh berada di rumah sakit, sudah satu minggu kurang dia dirawat di sini.

Tsunade semakin khawatir akan kondisi Sakura yang memburuk, untuk mengantisipasinya Sakura harus di rawat di rumah sakit ini. Ah, bahkan untuk keluar sajapun susah.

Bagaimana dengan kuliahnya? Tsunade sama sekali tidak ambil pusing, toh Sakura anak yang cerdas. Kesehatan adalah nomor satu, itu prinsipnya.

Tapi Sakura juga berhak merasakan rasa jenuh bukan? Terlebih, Sasuke sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Membuat pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai dosen merangkap derektur Uchiha Corp itu tak sempat untuk menjenguknya. Hei, hari ini dia ulang tahun! Tidak cukup kejamkah mengurungnya di sini? Oke, bukan mengurung, err- lebih tepatnya apa ya? Merawat? Oh, terserahlah.

Intinya, dia bosan!

"Tapi nak-"

"Sasuke sudah menungguku..." ujar Sakura dengan sedikit memelas.

Bohongmu lancar sekali Sakura.

Tsunade menghela nafas, apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan pulang larut, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, dengan segera dia beranjak keluar setelah membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan 'terimakasih' kepada Tsunade.

"Awas saja kalau bocah Uchiha itu macam-macam," batin Tsunade.

Blammm.

Pintu ruangan Tsunade ditutup dengan cepat oleh Sakura, dia sangat senang bisa keluar hari ini. Ya, walaupun harus sedikit berbohong.

Tak apalah, toh walaupun ingin, Sasuke sedang sibuk saat ini.

* * *

"Haah, akhirnya," gumam Sakura saat menghirup udara luar rumah sakit, udara sore hari yang hangat.

"Akhirnya apa? Aku tidak ingat hari ini mengajakmu jalan."

Deg.

"Eh, Sa-sasuke?" emerlad Sakura membulat, menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Pemuda tampan dengan kaos oblong berwarna deep blue, celana jeans ketat berwarna abu-abu, sepatu kets berwarna putih, topi yang sport yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

Dia, manusia juga kan?

Sakura sejenak terpaku, wajah pucatnya sedikit merona.

"Nona?" tanya Sasuke yang sadar kalau Sakura melamun sambil menatap dirinya.

"Ah- Sa-sasuke! Kau mengagetkan aku!"

Tingkah Sakura ketika tersipu sungguh manis untuk Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke untuk pertanyaan Sakura tadi, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hei, hei..."

"Hn?"

"Kita mau kemana? Dan kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura setelah Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Wow, wow, bisakah pelan-pelan bertanyanya nona?"

"Aku serius, Sasuke."

"Ini hari Minggu, aku mau libur dua hari ini."

"So?"

"Hei, kau tidak rindu dengan pacarmu ini?"

"God, kau terlalu gombal hari ini Sasuke-"

"-terlalu gombal untuk menjalankan rencana yang licik," sambung Sakura acuh tak acuh, ayolah kawan, kau juga pasti tahu dia merindukan bocah Uchiha ini.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ya, dia memang punya rencana lain hari ini.

"Kau butuh tempat yang segar Sakura, taman akan menjadi sesuatu yang bagus untukmu."

Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria, dan selanjutnya dia lebih memilih diam.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di sebuah tempat di perbatasan Konoha Timur.

Tempat itu sangat indah. Dikelilingi tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dan ada sekitar 88 tangga yang menjadi satu-satunya alternatif jalan untuk mencapai puncak, tak hanya itu di puncak tangga itu ada sebuah kuil yang sisi-sisinya terdapat bunga-bunga Sakura yang bermekaran. Sangat khas Jepang. Kan sudah pernah kukatakan, Konoha adalah kota yang menakjubkan.

"Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku Sasuke."

"Sst, kau berisik."

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura, dibawanya Sakura menaiki anak tangga-anak tangga itu.

Wajahnya tersenyum tulus, membuat hati Sakura mengahangat.

Di bawah sang lukisan alam yang berwarna kejinggaan, mereka berjalan menaiki tahap demi tahap, perasaan yang saling mengikat.

Cair sudah, semuanya runtuh.

* * *

"Jadi..."

"Maaf, Tsunade-sama, ini sudah terlalu sulit."

Wanita dengan rambut hitam bergelombang itu semakin menunduk, dia tahu penuturannya ini hanya akan menyulut kemarahan Tsunade yang duduk di kursi besarnya mengahadap langit jinga yang terbentang lebar.

"Haah... Kurenai, aku tahu ini tidak mungkin."

Ruby Kurenai menatap sendu berkas-berkas kertas putih di tangannya yang semakin lusuh. Kedua-duanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Penyakit itu bukan penyakit main-main, Tsunade-sama."

"Aku tahu Kurenai, sangat tahu. Aku menyadarinya saat dia berumur 17 tahun."

"Tapi- umurnya mungkin hanya bertahan satu tahun lagi..."

Braakk!

"AKU TAHU!" Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras, membuat Kurenai tersentak kaget.

"Go-gomen-"

Kurenai kembali menunduk.

"Aku tak tahu pasti-" Tsunade menutup matanya.

"-dia terlalu pembangkang soal ini."

"Leukimia bukan sesuatu yang biasa saja," ujar Kurenai dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Ya, aku tahu..." Tsunade kembali memandang awan, dengan air matanya yang menggenang.

.

.

Di balik pintu, seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah maroonnya bersandar pada pintu dan nafasnya sedikit memburu, matanya terpejam, tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Sakura..."

* * *

"Haah, haah, aku lelah Sasuke!"

Keringat mengalir di wajah cantik Sakura, kakinya serasa mati rasa karena menaiki tangga-tangga itu. Pukul setengah lima sore, cukup petang.

"Ayolah Sakura, sedikit lagi!" Sasuke menyemangati Sakura dari atas.

Tangga ke tujuh puluh.

Sakura tertinggal sepuluh anak tangga dari Sasuke.

"Tch, sok kuat!" teriak Sakura kesal, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tujuh puluh tiga, tu-juh puluh em-pat, tu-ju-juh pu-pu-puluuhh limaaaaa!" Sakura mungkin akan terguling ke bawah jika saja Sasuke tak mempunyai reflex yang sangat bagus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Tidak!" jawab Sakura tegas.

"Naiklah," tawar Sasuke yang sudah berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Tapi-"

Greep.

"Aaa, lepas! Lepas! Aku takut, Sasuke!"

Suara itu tak diindahkan oleh Sasuke, dia tetap menggendong Sakura dengan cara yang dapat membuat keseimbangannya goyah sendiri.

"Berisik!"

Wajah Sakura sudah merah padam. Ah, inikah cinta?

Rasa deg-degan.

Wajah memerah.

Amazing.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, takut lepas dari Sasuke.

"Sudah tidak takut, eh?"

"Hmm," gumam Sakura di sela-sela pundak Sasuke.

"Sampai!"

Sakura tersentak, Sasuke menurunkan Sakura di depan kuil.

'Cepat sekali,' batin Sakura.

"Ini adalah kuil yang dipercaya akan menyatukan kedua pasangan," ujar Sasuke yang terdengar mengada-ada.

"Tch, kau percaya?"

"Tidak terlalu, dulu aniki sering mengajakku bermain di sini."

Alis Sakura terangkat, bermain di kuil jodoh? Konyol.

"Bukan, bukan, aku bukan bermain di sini," tambah Sasuke seolah dapat mengerti isi pikiran Sakura.

"Ikut aku."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tutup matamu," ujar Sasuke.

"Untuk?"

"Oh God, Sakura bisakah kau tidak berkomentar tentang ini?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai merasa kesal.

"Oke."

Sakura berjalan dengan menutup matanya, aroma bunga Sakura semakin menguar, sungguh memabukkan, suara air terjun yang menyegarkan. Membuat tempat ini terasa semakin sejuk. Tunggu, air terjun? Tempat apa ini?

"Sasu.."

"Buka matamu."

Emerlad itu perlahan membuka.

It's wonderful.

Pohon Sakura yang tinggi dan bermekaran, diliputi awan jingga, air terjun yang sangat indah, sungguh luar biasa.

"I-ini?"

"Kau suka?"

"Ya, aku sangat suka!" ujar Sakura kagum.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat, melihat kelopak bunga Sakura yang bermekaran.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memanas.

"Hmm, mau bermain air?" tanya Sasuke yang 180' berbeda dengan apa yang Sakura inginkan.

"Ti- AAAA!"

Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan gaya bridal style, dibawanya Sakura menuju sungai yang terletak tak jauh dari air terjun itu.

"Sasu, lepas! Turunkan aku! Turunkan a- uaaaa!"

JEBUUR..

Tanpa merasa kasihan sedikitpun Sasuke menceburkan Sakura di sungai yang tak terlalu dalam itu.

"Phuaah! Kau gila! Apa yang kau laku...kan...?"

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Baru Sakura mau mengumpat Sasuke habis-habiskan karena seenaknya menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai. Sakura dikejutkan lagi oleh Sasuke yang menyelipkan kelopak bunga Sakura di telinga kiri Sakura. Oh, bukan hanya itu saja. Tadi Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibirnya. Membuat Sakura kembali merasa panas.

"Kau cantik..."

Blushing.

Sakura menunduk malu, rambut pendek sebahunya berkibar mengikuti arah angin, terasa dingin di tengkuknya karena tubuhnya basah kuyup seperti itu.

Sakura berjalan ke tepi air terjun, duduk di batu besar yang terdapat di pinggir aliran sungai air terjun itu.

"Di sini dingin," tanggap Sakura tanpa melihat onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke mengadah ke langit, melihat lukisan alam yang menakjubkan.

Keduanya terdiam, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka.

Air yang membasahi tubuh mereka membuat rasa dingin yang meresap ke pori-pori semakin terasa.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, semakin dekat dengan Sakura.

Mereka berhadapan, posisi Sakura yang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke -karena Sakura duduk di batu yang cukup tinngi- tak membuat onyx tajam itu kehilangan pesonanya.

_Onyx dan emerlad._

_Sejenak saling menatap._

_Membuat hati semakin bergemuruh._

_Cinta._

_Bukan hanya dengan kata-kata puitis._

_Bukan dengan puisi atau lagu._

_Bukan._

_Bukan itu._

_Hanya tindakan yang dapat membuktikan semua kegilaan dalam cinta._

_Sesuatu yang buta._

_Bahkan keduanya tidak sadar bahwa kedua bibir tipis itu sudah saling mengecup._

_Menikmati rasa manis yang memabukkan._

_Saling mengecup dan berbagi._

_Sungguh manis._

_Terhubung oleh saliva, bak benang merah takdir._

_Kedua mata terpejam._

_Percaya bahwa detak jantung ini adalah penghubung segalanya._

_Ah, detak jantung, ya?_

_Detak jantung yang melemah ini._

_Sakura mentapa sendu pemuda yang kini berada di atasnya._

_Entah sejak kapan dirinya terbaring di rumput ini._

"Mmh..."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke lebih erat. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat, pandangannya mengabur.

Dia masih kuat, ya kan?

Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir itu, membisikkan kata-kata cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

_Sakura tersenyum lembut._

"Selamat ulang tahun."

_Kalaupun Tuhan mengambil nyawanya sekarang juga._

"Will you marry me, my love?"

_Dia bersumpah tetap akan bersyukur._

_Dirinya yang bisa merasakan kehangatan._

_Dirinya yang merasakan debaran jantung yang berdetak di dalam tubunya lebih berarti._

_Dirinya yang merasakan setiap darah di dalam raganya yang mengalir begitu penting._

_Dan perasaannya yang hangat._

_Karena dia._

_Karena Sasuke Uchiha._

_Karena cinta._

_._

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

Sekarang semuanya begitu gelap dalam pandangan Sakura.

Sesuatu yang mengalir perlahan dari hidungnya.

"Sakura!"

Dan suara Sasuke yang terdengar sangat jauh.

_TBC._

_

* * *

_

Huaaa, apa-apaan ini!

He, he, maaf jika mengecewakan Minna-san.

Kira hanya berusaha membuat sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ke, ke, udah pada tahu kan penyakit Sakura apa?

Mungkin, satu atau dua chapie lagi, cerita ini akan tamat! -,-

Jadi, mohon bantulah Kira ini untuk chapie depan.

PM juga boleh kok, Kira sangat menantikannya.

maaf juga jika terlalu singkat :) tugas menumpuk he,he

Okelah, akhir kata...

REVIEW :)


End file.
